The Magician's Forgotten Past
by Crok Darven
Summary: Yosuke arrives at Inaba six months before Souji, his life will change throughout those six months. No extreme violence, and a YosukexChie story.  Write a review about on where I should improve.
1. The Forgotten Hero

**A/N: Hey there, this is another story that came to my head today. Have you ever thought what happened to Yosuke the first time he came to Inaba? Since he came from the big city like Souji or Yu (I call him Yu Narukami now, Souji Seta will only be used for my fanfics ;) ) so he may have been the same as him the first time he arrived: cold, anti-social and getting acostumed to the new environment, every person acts reserved after they move to a total different place, Yosuke's no different.**

**This chapter doesn't have any part that would spoiler the story of Persona 4, either it will have violence, it may have in later chapters, so read it if you want too.  
><strong>

**I'm still writing World Of Memories, but I had to write this, I was curious at how it would turn out. Here you have, I hope that you like it.**

**Leave a review :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Forgotten Fool.<em>

_A Fool that came after the Hero of The Universe and before the Hero of The World._

_Forgotten memories, forgotten bonds._

_Memories that will never be revealed._

_Memories that will never be heard._

_A hero forgotten in time._

_A hero that no one will know of._

_A hero with a dreadful destiny._

_A hero with no memories._

_No person with memories of him._

_Forgotten by everyone._

_Forgotten Memories, forgotten Hero.  
><em>

_Memories forgotten… but memories never erased._

* * *

><p>''That young man… Souji Seta, is a formidable guest indeed.'' Said Margaret with her eyes closed.<p>

Igor was silent; he only nodded with a smile on his face while resting his head on his hands. Margaret noticed that Igor was thinking of something, she knows him from a long time along with her sister Elizabeth and her brother Theodore; they even created a song based on his long nose. The three of them thought of Igor as a father figure, but they never had the desire to say it.

''Is something the matter master?'' She asked with a serious look on her face, holding with her hands Souji's compendium.

''Margaret… Did I ever mention you I had other guests here…?'' He asked without changing his position.

''Yes you did master. There was this young man that was called Naoya Toudou; your master gave him the title of 'Hero of Dreams and Reality'. The one next to him was a young man called Tatsuya Suou entitled as 'Hero of Two Worlds', the one next to him was a woman called Maya Amano… but Suou was still the center of the troubles. The one that was the strongest of all of them and probably more powerful than Seta… was this young man called Minato Arisato entitled 'Hero of The Universe', he was the one Elizabeth was aiding in his journey. And the last guest we have up till now is Souji Seta… which you said that if he chooses the right path, he will be entitled as 'Hero of The World'.'' She mentioned all the heroes that caught the attention of Igor and his master.

She heard the story of the three of them; she started to have great respect for them, even though the first two weren't fools like Minato and Souji, they had an incredible power, they never fell in despair, they always found a way to the end of the chaos, but she felt sorry for Tatsuya, forgetting his friends and them forgetting him. She started to understand the importance of friendship every time Souji brought her the requested Persona. The only one that weren't fools didn't create Social Links, they had strong friendships, they didn't need them, which were the only difference between the two Fools and the Emperor and the Sun.

''I guess I never told you about the one after Arisato and before Seta…'' Igor had a saddened tone of voice, that guest must have been an intriguing one for him.

''There was another guest besides those four…?'' She was surprised, she never knew something like that, and she was also worried by her master's tone of voice, that wasn't like him at all.

''Yes… My master and I gave him the title of 'The Forgotten Hero'… He had the same personality as the four I mentioned to you, at least in the beginning. He developed a personality just like all of them… he was also a Fool. His personality changed drastically over the time, however…'' He hesitated, the thought of remembering that hero was strange. Margaret noticed that Igor must have a great respect for that hero.

Igor decided to continue the story.

''Tragic events happened on his short journey… it didn't lasted long, it lasted only for six months… it wasn't an entire year like Arisato and Seta…''

''Where did those events happened…?'' She asked paying full attention to Igor's story. Igor was still in the same position as before; he had his eyes closed, almost like he's watching the hero in his memories.

''It happened here… in our current location.''

''In Inaba? Was it Theodore the one that assisted him?''

''No… it was your sister Elizabeth.'' Igor said, but he started to speak in a more serious tone.

''What…? But I thought that Elizabeth left after she aided Arisato…'' She was starting to get nervous, her eyes opened wide. The thought of her lost sister was something she couldn't handle, it confused her on why she left the Velvet Room.

''Arisato was one of the reasons… this hero convinced her by only saying 'Do what you think is correct.'. This hero made Elizabeth leave the Velvet Room only to find a way to free Arisato from the great seal.''

''Is there even a way to save him…?''

''I'm embarrassed to say that my master didn't shared such information with me… but he's never unprepared for such things like that… of course in the exception of Suou. That was a sudden move from Nyarlathotep. My master didn't have any other choice unfortunately.'' Igor sounded almost angry when he mentioned Nyarlathotep.

''I see… Either way. What is the name of this 'Forgotten Hero'?'' She asked almost unconcerned, she was only curious about this hero Igor kept talking about.

''You may know him Margaret. He's one of Seta's acquaintances.''

''Is it one of his Social Links?'' She asked trying to figure out by herself who might that be.

''Yes… is one of his Social Links… but as we saw him interacting with him, humans would call him a 'best friend'…'' Leaving the last hint to Margaret, he gave a proud sigh remembering the 'Forgotten Hero'.

Margaret realized of whom he was talking to, she was surprised that a person like him entered in the Velvet Room, that person acts in a very stupid manner and he was almost clumsy, but she respected how he came up with solid theories about the current plot that is happening to Souji and his friends.

''… You're sure about that master?''

''I know what you are thinking, but as I told you, he came here in the same way as Seta, not very sociable and still in his journey developing his personality.''

''I see… but, why did you entitled him 'The Forgotten Hero'?''

''At the end of his journey… we had to do the same thing we did to Suou. Like Suou, we had to restart everything for him, but this hero didn't have any feeling of 'Déjà vu' like Suou, we had to erase everything about him, not leaving a single hint of memories within his soul. He did everything on his own, he didn't have any comrades to accompany him throughout his journey, but he started to have a good social life after one and a half month passed. His last decision was impressive, I respect him for that.'' He said in a serious tone. Margaret couldn't believe that her master respected a person like him, that hero must have been really something to gain the respect of Igor.

''I can't believe that he was a hero… Yosuke Hanamura, you impress me.'' She smiled with her eyes closed. She started to look at Igor's direction; she was looking at him in a way that she wanted to hear his story.

''If you don't mind master. Would you narrate me the story of Yosuke Hanamura 'The Forgotten Hero'? I'm curious about his development.'' Margaret was really impressed about how her master respected Yosuke, she also wanted to hear his story and why he was given the title of ''The Forgotten Hero''.

''I will my dear Margaret. But I have to tell you, the story is a little long, if you don't want to hear a long story, you only have to say that you don't want to hear it.'' He said with a grin on his face, still with his eyes closed recalling all that Yosuke did in his short lived journey.

''You very well know how I like stories my master, from the beginning if you don't mind…'' She said with a serious tone. Igor at hearing her request, started to open his eyes like if he was proud of her decision.

''Very well… as you may already know, Hanamura arrived at Inaba from the city, like Seta.''

Margaret nodded.

''The problems arrived just when he entered Inaba.'' Igor was kept telling the story Margaret, the latter imagining the events with her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>He was sitting at the back seat of the car, with his eyes closed concentrating on hearing the music on his headphones, hearing one of his favorite songs ''Reach Out To The Truth''. He didn't cared about the town he was moving, he didn't even cared about the people there, he didn't wanted to leave Tokyo, it was his home, all of his friends were there, even the girl he liked, but all of that was lost, he will never go back, his father said that they will stay in Inaba now thanks to his father new job of manager at Junes.<p>

''_Why do I have to move to this stupid town? There's nothing here, I realize that is almost night time, but it's like a ghost town… ugh.'' _Yosuke thought while frowning, he started to hate this place, there was surely nothing in here, sure, there was a tofu shop, a book store, a textile shop, a liquor store, for some strange reason a shop that had a sword hanging on the window and the famous Amagi Inn, which he of course didn't care about any of those, he heard of the Amagi Inn and he didn't found anything alluring of that place, although he was curious about the manager's daughter since many older men have been saying that she was beautiful. Yosuke could only think that those men were only disgusting perverts, in a teenager is normal to be attracted to a girl like the Amagi girl, but is disgusting when it comes to older men.

''_Freaking perverts. She's only a teenage girl, not an object you can droll about…'' _He kept thinking, trying to change subjects so he could get his mind clear with the help of the music and the silence of the night. He opened his eyes from time to time only to see outside and watch while they passed some stores.

After some minutes passed, he glanced at the clothes he was wearing… it was the uniform of Yasogami High School.

''_I still don't know why do I have to go to school, it's October and school will end soon, so what's the point in going anyway…?''_ He pressed a button on his player to pass to the next song, from ''Reach Out To The Truth'' to ''Alone In This World''.

''_Great… yup, that's how I feel now, alone. Dammit, why did I buy this album of Shihoko Hirata? I didn't know that I will get so depressed by hearing this song… sure the melody is beautiful, but the title already depresses me, I mean, there's no one I know here, and I feel alone because of that…'' _He thought, he didn't want to say a word, he was pretending to sleep so his parents wouldn't disturb him.

''_I should have bought a Risette album… even though I'm not very fond of her music, she's cute though… ugh, why am I getting off subject?''_ He decided only to hear the song and not thinking anymore.

* * *

><p>Some hours passed, streets lit up thanks to the light poles, vanishing the dark night that was in Inaba. Yosuke started to feel tired from the long trip; he fell asleep for a moment until his father spoke.<p>

''Yosuke wake up.'' His father said, leaving the car.

''We're there?'' He asked with a sleepy face.

''No honey, we are only stopping at the gas station, that's why we need to get out of the car.'' His mother said with a warm smile on her face.

''Okay…'' He said. He already wanted to sleep, but he won't sleep well until he arrives at his new house.

When he got out of the car he heard male voice approaching them.

''Hi, welcome to Moel!'' Said the young man with the uniform of the Gas Station called Moel while smiling at them, he was almost hiding his eyes with the cap.

''Are you taking a trip?'' The young man asked with a smile on his face, while Yosuke's mother went to buy some things inside the Gas Station.

''No, we're moving here from the big city… I'm the new manager of Junes.'' Yosuke's father said with a slight smile.

''The city, huh…? Wow, I'm impressed to see the manager of the famous Junes in front of me.''

''Come on, I'm not something special just because I'm the manager. Anyway, fill up the car if you don't mind.'' His father laughed a little at the statement from the attendant.

''No problem sir!'' The attendant said almost saluting like if he was in the army.

''I'm gonna help your mother a little, I'll be right back.'' His father said to him while walking inside the store.

Yosuke only nodded.

The attendant started to fill up the car while looking almost bored. He looked at Yosuke's direction and smiled at him, Yosuke didn't react, he just ignored him.

''Are you in High school? It's impressive how little there is out here?'' The attendant said with a smirk.

''_Until someone noticed…'' _Yosuke only nodded.

''I'm sure after you get out of school you'll have nothing to do, so you'll get bored fast compared to the big city, either you will be hanging out with your friends or doing part time jobs.'' The smile didn't disappear from his face; it was almost like he was enjoying the conversation.

''I don't have any friends here and I don't feel like doing any part time jobs…'' He said with an emotionless face, the cheerfulness of the attendand was almost getting into Yosuke.

''Wow, you finally started to speak, I was starting to think that the cat ate your tongue!'' The attendant started to laugh, Yosuke couldn't avoid but to laugh a bit too.

''I know that you're not interested in part time jobs, but we are looking for some part timers right now, so if you don't mind give it some thought why don't you. We don't mind if you're a student.'' He held his hand for a hand shake with Yosuke.

''Heh… thanks, I'll think about it, don't get your hopes up though…'' He smiled at the attendant and held his hand as well and both of them made a smooth hand shake.

''Well… I should get back to work, the tank's full so you're ready to go, it was nice talking with you, see you later…'' He left with a smirk on his face; Yosuke swore that he heard him chuckling a bit too.

''_What a weird guy, but he acted like a nice person… Ugh…''_ He started to feel dizzy and sick, sweat was running down his forehead, an intense pain comming to his head, it was pretty strong he couldn't handle it, he fell on his knees while his vision was getting blurry.

''_Dammit, why does it hurt so much…! ?'' _He thought while holding his head with his right hand.

The pain started to cease a little bit, he felt really relieved when the pain disappeared.

''Are you okay…?'' Yosuke heard a girl's voice that was speaking to him.

''Hmm…?'' When he raised his head to see the person that was speaking to him, he saw a girl with short brown hair wearing a green jumper. The girl looked concerned of how Yosuke looked.

''You look a little pale…'' The girl said looking at him.

''I'm okay… just a headache. Why is a girl like you outside at this time of night…?'' Yosuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Oh… well, you see, um… I was running on my way home from my friend's house because it was getting late and I didn't wanted to get yelled at. When I got there I noticed that my movie fell from my school bag so… I'm looking for it and I think I lost it around here, hehe… basically, that's what happened.'' The girl was embarrassed and started blushing of embarrassment when Yosuke looked at her with a serious look.

He stood up and wrapped his arms putting his finger on his forehead like he was concentrating.

''Are you sure that you lost it here?'' He said with a serious tone on his voice.

''Yeah, I remember that I heard a noise around here while I was running, I'm pretty sure that I dropped it here!'' She was really sure about it that she started to jump from side to side.

''Uh-huh… well… stop jumping and listen.''

The girl stopped jumping and stared at him with a dumb look on her face.

''What? You know where it is?''

''…Of course not… But I'm sure that is not here anymore, someone should have already taken it.''

''What! ? B-But who would do such a heartless thing like that? Whoever did that, it's a real monster!'' The girl started to sob almost ready to cry, Yosuke kind of didn't care, but he couldn't handle to see a girl crying

''_Geez… this girl must have loved that movie.''_

''*Sigh*… What was the movie that you lost…?'' He asked with an unconcerned look.

''*sob* I-It was called 'Legend of The Fire Dragon' I bought it today and I was planning on watching it on my TV when I got home a-and I don't have it anymore. I was so excited that I didn't notice it fell… *sob* *sob* WHAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…!'' The girl started crying while tears were running down her face.

''Yaghh! C-Come on don't cry, there's no need to, it's not the end of the world!'' Yosuke started to panic when the girl started to cry, he grabbed her shoulders in order to calm her down.

''Calm down already! *Sigh* It looks like I don't any other option…'' He said almost sad.

''W-Why are you doing?''

''Come here… I have a little present for you…'' He took her to his father's car and started to find something on his belongings.

''What are you doing?'' She asked with some tears in her face.

''Just wait a minute. Where the hell is that thing…? Oh, here it is…'' He got out from the car and held at the girl a little box; it looked like a movie's box.

''What is this- *gasp* N-No way… i-it's…'' She was astonished when Yosuke held her the movie.

''I bought it recently too and I was planning on watching it… but you can have it, it looks that it's more valuable for you than it is to me, so yeah, take it as a gift, from me to you.'' He said with a smile on his face and a wink, it was almost a fake smile, but he did it so the girl would stop crying.

''M-My 'Legend of The Fire Dragon'! Oh, Thank you, thank you, thank you, oh my god, you don't know how much I appreciate it, how would I ever repay you for this?'' She was smiling very happily, Yosuke felt good that girl was happy, doing good things for other people was good from time to time.

''A kiss would do.'' He said jokingly with a smile on his face still with his arms wrapped, he was enjoying quite a bit messing with her, he just wanted to forget a bit about his problems, and of course, there's no way a girl like her would accept.

''Okay.''

''Ah…?'' Okay I was wrong... Oh man, he didn't expect that at all, he was just joking about it.

''But only on the cheek, d-d-don't try to put your mouth on the way o-or you'll pay for it.'' She was smiling with a slight pink color on her cheeks.

''_Is this girl serious…? I didn't know that she loved that movie that much… I wonder what could have happened If I'd presented her to Bruce Lee… dear god…''_

''…I was only joking… I wasn't serious about it, you don't have to do it if you don't want to.''

''What? Oh… I uh, I'm sorry for uh…'' She was more embarrassed than before, fall for a joke like that was surely embarrassing for her.

''No… I'm the one who should be apologizing, it was stupid of me to pull a joke like that out of the blue…'' He felt embarrassed as well, he joked a lot in the city, so he was used to it.

''…Okay… but I still have to repay you with something… hey… is that the Yasogami School uniform?'' She asked while pointing at his uniform.

''_And she notices it now…?''_

''Yeah… I'm moving here, and I'll be attending to Yasogami High School for the rest of the year…'' He sounded bored, it wasn't for the rest of the year, it was for almost some weeks or for two months, he wasn't sure…''

''Really? I go to that school too, I'm a first year there.''

''Hmm… That's a weird coincidence, I'm a first year student too.''

''Oh that's cool, you're starting tomorrow?'' She was smiling at hearing that Yosuke was going to go at her same school.

''Yeah… I dunno what homeroom yet though.''

''Oh that doesn't matter. Hey, if we ever run into each other tomorrow, I'll invite you to something as thanks; what do you say?'' The smile on her face didn't vanished.

''_Why is this girl so happy about…?''_

''Sure why not, that would be nice…'' He smiled back at her, he just accepted just to being nice to her, but he kind of enjoyed talking with her a little.

''Cool! By the way, I'm Chie Satonaka, nice to meet you!''

''Yosuke Hanamura, it's a pleasure to meet you as well…'' He didn't know why the girl called Chie was being nice to him, she didn't knew him, neither did he knew her, so why is she acting like that?

''Well, see you tomorrow at school Yosuke; I have to go before my parents scold me again. Bye!'' She grabbed his hand and made a hand shake with him and started to run off from the station.

''H-Hey, be careful at this time of night! You want me to take you to your house!''

''Don't worry, I can take care of myself, thanks though, and thank you for the movie!'' She ran off very fast to her house while waving her hand for a short time. Since it was really dark, Yosuke lost track of her at the moment she left the lights of the gas station area.

''_I just hope she'll be okay…'' _He actually was worried for Chie running on the dark on her own at this time of night, a thief could hurt her… but she said that she would be okay, and besides, he wouldn't find her with the place being so dark.

* * *

><p>They arrived at his new house, it was big; being the manager of a famous store like Junes it sure had its benefits. The first thing Yosuke did was to go to his new bedroom and lie down on the bed; his father said they'll start to unpack things tomorrow morning, of course, Yosuke will unpack his own belongings, while his parents will unpack theirs.<p>

School starts tomorrow, he didn't know how to react at that, the new environment was a lot different compared to the big city, this place had nothing even though it was night time, he should look around when it's daytime.

''_Different school, different people, all different… I wonder how's going to be like? I just hope that it's a decent school at least… I wonder if I'll run into Satonaka tomorrow. Ugh, what am I thinking? Why should I care for her? I don't even know her, I don't know why she acts like that over a stupid movie…''_

''*Sigh*… School life… here I come.'' He was tired, he closed his eyes and went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if you like the story so far. if you do, then maybe I'll try to make chapter two.<strong>

**For the ones that are going to say that the gas station attendant is female because SPOILER it was Izanami, well its not, Izanami was acting like a man when she presented herself to Yu. In the true ending path, Nanako said that Yu was speaking to this WEIRD GUY at the gas station... so yeah, Izanami was acting like a guy SPOILER END**

**I hope that you liked the story, don't forget to leave a review.  
><strong>


	2. The First Day

**A/N: Pretty cool chapter if you ask me :) And I really appreciate the person that reviewed this, you're not being harsh, I'm the one that asked to leave a review about where I should improve...  
><strong>

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

**Don't forget to leave a review :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Forgotten Fool.<em>

_Forgotten memories, forgotten bonds._

_Memories that will never be revealed._

_Memories that will never be heard._

_The former Fool, wanting to be at peace._

_Not wanting the encounter of The Chariot._

_The Chariot true to her feelings, The Fool fake to everything._

_Social life._

_Two years._

_Forgotten memories, forgotten hero._

_Memories forgotten_…_ but memories never erased.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The birds singing, the warm breeze blowing in the wind was something that made Yosuke be at peace a little, it made him clear his mind about all of his troubles. He was getting too calm that he didn't pay attention on the road.<p>

''_Agh! Phew… that was a close one. What am I doing? I need to focus or I'll end up hurt, or worse, dead if I was in the middle of a street…'' _Keep thinking helped him concentrate over things, he was good at paying attention at two things at a time, being with his headphones all the time almost made him create a six sense that it can hear two things at a time, but if he wanted, he could only hear the music of his headphones and erase the world around him.

''_Damn… I think I'm lost again. Let's recap a little bit… from home I had to go left and pass six streets, then…''_

He already memorized the way to school, but he got lost sometimes while unconsciously spacing out, but he could manage to remember in which way he should go. He decided on going in a bike since he didn't felt like going on foot, ''it would make a good exercise…'' he thought while paying more attention on the road. The thought of going to a school that he doesn't know anything of, intimidated him a little bit, he didn't know if his classmates will treat him nicely or if the teachers were going to be monsters.

''_Different place, different people…'' _He thought while listening to ''Reach Out To The Truth'' again on his headphones and watching the road at the same time. He wondered what kind of people will be at Yasogami High School; the first person that came to mind was the girl he met yesterday, Chie Satonaka, she was the only person that welcomed him to the town… in exchange of his movie, which now is hers.

''_Why am I keep thinking about her? This doesn't make any sense at all. She practically stole my movie by crying over it… who am I kidding, I'm the one who gave it to her… why am I acting like this?'' _He couldn't stop thinking about her, he never was like that over a person, not even about the girl he liked back in Tokyo, he almost started to think that when she cried, she looked adorable…

''_Agh! What the hell am I thinking! ? She's no one, she's nothing to me, I don't know her and she doesn't know me, I shouldn't care for a person like her. I just hope I don't end up in her same homeroom. Stop! No more! I'm going to erase her from my head and start thinking about school which is more important than a girl like her!'' _He started to panic about Chie that kept appearing on his head every now and then, almost frequently that it started to look like an obsession.

The song on his headphones changed from ''Reach Out To The Truth'' to ''Signs Of Love''.

''…'' His face looked like the classic poker face; he was getting annoyed by the random songs that appeared at the wrong occasion.

''… _Curse you Shihoko Hirata, curse your songs that keep getting me depressed and CURSE the irony that I keep hearing them because I love them…'' _The player obviously wasn't helping him with the songs that randomly choose according to his mood, it was the title that it was getting him depressed, the lyrics helped a bit every time it repeated the part ''Signs Of Love'' over and over again. Yosuke only released a deep sigh mumbling something that sounded like 'It's not love you stupid song…' and sighing again after that. Instead on thinking about the girl, he turned off the CD player and decided only to go straight to school in silence with no song bothering him.

''…_I'm getting bored… maybe I should turn it on without hearing that song again for some time…'' _When he turned the CD player again the song that came in was ''Alone In This World''.

''… _Maybe not…''_ He turned it off again and went to school with his mind blank while concentrating on the road.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the school gates with laziness, when he raised his head, he saw that the school was big for what he thought it was. Students entering the school building, some that seemed like couples, others that seemed that they only cared for sports, and some others that walked complaining over some things. He left his bike at the bike compartment for students that came to school in a bike.<p>

''…'' He saw that his yellow bike was the only one there, just his no one else's.

''_All of them go to school walking?'' _Even though going on the way he did was one of the comfortable ways, he felt stupid about being the only one that goes that way, but he stopped caring about it, he even stopped caring about his future classmates and his teachers.

''_Just act nice and only concentrate on school, everything will go fine that way. I only have to survive here for… two years more… It's going to be difficult for two years, most of all if Satonaka shows up.'' _He had a point there, everything will be difficult if Chie shows and keep acting friendly with him, it would distract him from school and get bad notes, and that would be a bad reputation for the new transfer student.

He walked with his headphones on his ears pretending to be hearing them so no one would bother him asking if he was the transfer student from the city, he was already hearing girls talking about him.

''_How did they found out already? I moved here yesterday and they already know? It really is a small town, but that still doesn't explain how they found out… Then again, girls are the first ones to gossip about something new.'' _Rumors really spread fast around here; he tried to figure out how they found out that quickly, he placed his finger on his forehead while walking to concentrate.

''_Let's see… the only people I met was that attendant and Satonaka… the attendant couldn't have been since he said that he was getting busy with work_…_ Satonaka was in a hurry to her house so her parents wouldn't scold her for being too late on the street. Let's assume that they asked her why she took so long in returning at that late time of night, and she probably told them that she met a guy that gave her the movie she lost… but looking at her, she was too excited, so she just probably said that she'll tell them later and went to watch the movie. She looks kind of dumb, so it's probable that she forgot to tell them afterwards… so it couldn't have been her either…'' _He was deep in thought, he was just walking without looking ahead of him, he was curious about how a person was able to know from one day to the other that he and his parents moved to Inaba.

''_Unless that the attendant got bored again and babbled all about me… although, he found the Junes manager story more interesting than a new transfer student… maybe he told someone that got there for X reason and that person just tried to guess everything else… maybe that's it_…_ Ugh_…_''_ He kept walking and walking without knowing where his feet were leading to, of course he was deep in concentration so he still haven't noticed that his feet were walking to random places.

''Hmm… Huh?'' When he snapped he found himself somewhere unknown to him, if he looked up he could see the blue sky and the birds flying, a fence covering his surroundings, a girl near the fence mumbling about how cute animals were and something about being a vet, a girl at his right looking at the sky with full concentration and changing her gaze from time to time, she was writing on her notebook and saying something about the weather.

''How the hell did I ended up here…?'' He said in a whisper, still with his headphones on his ears without any music. The warm breeze really calmed him, the clean air was easy to breathe unlike all that air that sometimes came with smoke in the city.

''_It sure is peaceful in here though…'' _He closed his eyes enjoying the breeze and the air that came to him. When he was calmed enough, he turned his head to the left only to see a girl with short hair wearing a jumper next to a girl with long black hair, red sweater and a brown cat at her side, the first girl was eating some meat gums, but the girl next to her rejected her every time she offered some.

''Oh dear… not her again…'' He slowly turned himself to the door handle of the rooftop so he wouldn't see her… talk most of all, since that would be the first thing she would do.

Chie noticed Yosuke at the rooftop trying to leave; she smiled when she saw that she actually run into him at school.

''Hey Yosuke over here! HEEEEYYYYY!'' She waved her hand rapidly at him so he could notice her, but he just opened the door and left the rooftop deciding to go to the teacher's office to know where his classroom was.

''You know him?'' The girl in the red sweater asked with a doubtful look on her face.

''Yeah, I told you about him on our way here, remember?'' She told her with a smile.

''Oh, so that's the guy that gave you your missing movie?'' She asked surprised.

''Yeah… it was pretty nice of him, although I hoped he could've noticed I was here.'' She said disappointed, she still hasn't repaid him for the movie, not that he cared though.

''Well… he was with his headphones on, so he probably didn't hear you.''

''Yeah, maybe you're right, I don't think he ignored me.''

Oh, but he did.

''I'm surprised that he's in our school, it looks like you're the only one he knows, so he probably won't feel lonely since he'll have someone to talk to.'' The girl with the red sweater smiled at Chie while saying that.

''Yeah, not knowing anyone here must feel weird to him, so if I'm lucky enough, he'll end up in our classroom, that would make things easier.'' She raised her fists in a victory pose, she was really looking forward that he would end up in her classroom.

''I hope that you get along with him Chie.'' She said smiling.

''What are you talking about? You're coming with me too Yukiko, the more the merrier.'' She frowned at her.

''M-Me! B-But I wouldn't know how to—''

''You're coming with me whether you like it or not!''

''B-But Chie!'' She was shocked, she didn't know how to start a friendship, usually Chie is the one that does that.

''Don't worry, it will be fine, he's not a jerk… he makes dumb jokes though…'' She started to blush a little when she said that. She recalled the events of yesterday when Yosuke joked about that she could repay him with a kiss.

''Huh_…_? What kind of jokes?'' The girl called Yukiko asked oblivious about Chie's behavior.

''Oh, uh… nothing, forget I said anything. Come on let's go, class should start anytime soon.''

''Okay.''

Yukiko grabbed her school bag and headed to the door of the rooftop. Chie placed her hand on the left side of her.

''Huh…?'' She couldn't find it, her school bag wasn't there.

''What's the matter?'' Yukiko asked looking at Chie with wonder.

''M-My bag! I lost it, it's not here!''

''Isn't that the one over there?'' She pointed behind Chie. When the latter turned to see, she saw that the cat that was next to her had her school bag in its mouth.

''*Gasp* Give that back!'' She started to approach the cat rapidly.

*Meow*! The cat started to run with Chie's school bag bouncing with every rush the cat did.

''Hey, get back here!'' She started to chase the cat furiously; she ran equally fast as the cat, it seems that she's probably good at sports.

''Do you need help?'' Yukiko asked calmly but with concern over Chie.

''No! Go to class, I'll catch up later!''

''O-Okay…'' Yukiko decided to go to class without Chie, leaving the latter pursuing the cat.

* * *

><p>Yosuke was still on the teacher's office waiting for the teacher near him where his class was.<p>

''_I hope she didn't noticed I that I ignored her… she probably didn't, I was with my headphones.'' _He kept waiting patiently for the teacher… but with his rambling, he was starting to lose it.

''Okay you brat! You're in class 1-3, just walk down the hall and read the sign. I hope you're smart enough to read.'' The teacher was surely annoying, Yosuke was really starting to lose it.

''Thank you sir, I'll be able to find it on my own…'' He said calmly, only so the teacher wouldn't bark at him again.

''Shut your trap! Now listen carefully!'' Even though he was polite, the teacher still barked at him.

''What sir…?''

''This town is a lot different from your city…''

''I already figured that out sir…''

''You better not hit with any of the girls here, you hear! ?'' This guy was really getting on his nerves.

''I won't sir…'' He said calmly, trying not to explode from the barking of this guy.

''I don't believe you! I can see in your eyes that you're nothing but a nasty pervert!'' Watching this guy's huge teeth made Yosuke lose his cool a lot. All of this guy's yelling made him break his temper, he decided to talk back but without yelling at him, that would make things worse for him.

''…Says the guy that has a Risette pin on his underwear…''

''What! ? How did you—''

''_Oh Snap…''_

''Thank you for the help sir, it was nice meeting you.'' He walked rapidly through the door and walked out… only to slide the door once again.

''Try to adjust your belt a little better, it's such a cliché to have a heart shaped underwear AND with a Risette pin on it… bye again!'' And left again with a mocking smile on his face.

*SLAM* He slammed the door fast and walked rapidly to his classroom.

The teacher was really angry; he could hear some chuckles coming from behind him. It was two male students, one had dark blue hair, while the other had short light brown hair with a band aid on his nose, he was taller than the other student, and they heard _all_ of what Yosuke said.

''SHUT YOUR TRAPS,BRATS! ! ! GET BACK TO YOUR CLASS NOW! ! !'' That almost sounded like the demon's rage when he yelled. The two students ran off from the teacher's office laughing like hyenas.

* * *

><p>He waited outside of the classroom, lying his back on the wall with his arms wrapped, his eyes closed and with his headphones on his ears but this time with music playing on them. He glanced inside the class to watch the people inside. All of them looked normal and were talking cheerfully with each other.<p>

''_That's a good thing I guess…'' _He stopped looking inside and kept waiting for the teacher while still hearing music patiently, he was taping his index finger in the upper part of the other arm following the beat of the song.

''Hanamura-kun, am I correct?'' Yosuke heard a female voice at his right, she was wearing an Egyptian… hat, if that's how is called, he didn't know, and with a wand on her right.

Yosuke only nodded taking his headphones off along with the music also turned off.

''I'm your homeroom teacher Kimiko Sofue, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' She smiled at him and nodded at him in welcome.

''It's a pleasure for me as well…'' He nodded and smiled back at her.

''What a well mannered young man! Okay, ready to introduce yourself to the class?'' She asked smiling a bit more.

Yosuke's face went emotionless for a bit, but he managed to make a forced smile and nod.

Both of them entered the classroom with Yosuke almost faltering, he was a little nervous about presenting himself to his new classmates, but mastered enough courage to enter. All of the students were sat on their seats, some of them still speaking with each other about the new transfer student, some of them wondering if it was a girl or a guy.

''Okay class, settle down, I'm here with the new transfer student.'' All of them started to pay attention to Miss Sofue, they started to look at Yosuke, some girls chuckled while the guys seemed disappointed that it wasn't a girl.

Yosuke started to take a quick glance inside the classroom trying to find Chie hoping that she wasn't there; if she wasn't, then he would be at peace a little more.

''_Good… It looks like she isn't here, that's goo—''_

*SLAM* The door slide open roughly.

''I'm sorry that I'm late!'' A girl with a green jumper entered the classroom.

''_Oh god, please no!''_

''Miss Satonaka! If you don't mind, would you explain what took you so long to get here?'' Miss Sofue asked her angrily, it looks like she's not the brightest girl here.

''I'm really sorry! It was because a ca—I mean, I couldn't find my school bag at the rooftop, hehe…'' She didn't want to say that it was a cat that did that, she was laughing almost with nervousness. When she looked at the person in front of the class she started to stare at him surprised, she smiled a lot when she saw Yosuke.

''_What did I ever do to you to hate me like this God! ?'' _His emotionless face hid his feelings of despair and the feeling of killing himself.

''It doesn't matter, just go to your seat and let the transfer student introduce himself to the class.'' Chie nodded happily and ran to her seat behind a girl with a red sweater.

''Come on, don't be shy. Introduce yourself to the class.'' Miss Sofue smiled at him to give him the courage to introduce himself, even though courage wasn't the issue there, it was the girl with the green jumper that bothered him. He only nodded and looked at the front so he could see the whole class.

''I'm Yosuke Hanamura; it's a pleasure to meet you all. I know that I'm transferring here a bit late, but I hope we get along well.'' He forced a fake smile to the class; it looks like he already gained the trust of most of them.

''Very well mannered indeed, I'm sure that you'll enjoy being in here.'' She smiled at him; it kind of made him feel a little good that someone was treating him good.

''Um, excuse me!'' A female voice caught the attention of Yosuke and Miss Sofue. When Yosuke looked, he saw that it was Chie.

''_Now what…?''_

''Would it be okay if the transfer student sits here…?'' She asked cheerfully raising her hand like if she was asking turn.

''_No!''_ Yosuke thought while praying that it wouldn't be there.

''Sure, why not?''

''_Dammit!''_

''It looks like you're already making friends, go to your seat there and prepare for the class.'' She pointed with her wand the empty seat that was at Chie's side. Yosuke only nodded with a smile and walked towards the seat. When he sat, Chie started to speak to him in the ear.

''I'm very happy that you ended up in this classroom. Let's hang in there for the rest of the year!'' She gave him a huge smile and a thumbs up; he only nodded and also made a thumbs up.

He heard a male voice behind him mumbling something like ''Lucky bastard…'' when he looked back, he saw a guy with dark blue hair sat next to a taller guy with short light brown hair, those are the same ones that were on the teacher's office laughing at the barking teacher.

''_The first day of school and everything goes to hell… It looks like I have no other choice to hang in there… or to hang myself for that matter…''_

And the rest of the school year begins for Yosuke Hanamura.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter. I can't believe I already got an alert and a fav in this story (one is something awesome for me ^^) I'm glad that someone already left a review, and I'm really happy with the number of Hits and Visitors (though, I don't know what the Hits stands for XD).<strong>

**If you find a wrong spelling, it was because I was writing this while I was sleepy, so there might be chances of mistakes. I read it all over again if there was any mistake, and I corrected most of them.**

**By the way, for the ones that wonder about the cat. When Yu goes to ask Chie to hang out with him in the rooftop for a Social Link event, she's always seen with a brown reddish cat at her side, so I think it's good that I included the cat ^^.**

**Leave a review :D  
><strong>


	3. Alpha & Omega

**A/N: That took me hours to write. I heard the entire soundtrack of The World Ends With You and the whole soundtrack Kingdom Hearts I... so that would be... 3 hours... 6 pages... plus 5 other pages... wow, that is long. By the way... today, I sucked with the grammar and punctuation -_- so yeah... DAMN, it's really hot in here, I hate summer sometimes!  
><strong>

**Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to leave a review :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Forgotten Fool.<em>

_Forgotten memories, forgotten bonds._

_Memories that will never be revealed._

_Memories that will never be heard._

_Friendship._

_Bonds._

_Feelings._

_The end._

_Blessings to the creator of the arcana._

_Forgotten memories, forgotten hero._

__Memories forgotten_…_ but memories never erased._  
><em>

* * *

><p>''Okay, class is over guys! You can now go home, the ones that have club activity can go to their respective clubs.'' Miss Sofue reminded the whole class about it.<p>

Chie started chatting with Yukiko after the class about random stuff only that girls would talk about.

''I always wondered why Queen Tut is always badmouthing his brother.'' Said Chie with a cheerful face, she was enjoying the conversation with Yukiko.

''I don't know. She did say that they have different preferences. While she prefers Egyptian history, her brother prefers Japanese history.'' Yukiko was kind of confused; she didn't know why Miss Sofue couldn't get along with her brother, even if they have different preferences.

''But even if they don't get along to well, she really cares for him right?''

''Yeah… At the beginning of the year she said that one of her brother's students died back in March… it wasn't in his homeroom though, but he appreciated him a lot. According to Miss Sofue, her brother gave that student one of his helmets, and she said that it wasn't easy for him to give one up.'' Yukiko started to feel a little sad about her teacher's brother.

''Hmm… did they discovered how he died?''

''No… Miss Sofue said that he just fell asleep and… never woke up.''

''My god… what was his name?'' Chie was starting to feel curiosity about this kid.

''I think he was called… Minato Arisato. … If he was still alive, this would have been his last year in his school, I really feel bad for him and his friends at his school.'' For some reason, she felt that her heart was starting to break when she mentioned this boy.

''Oh, I remember that. Queen Tut said that this guy was cold at the beginning and then he opened up to a lot of people. She said that her brother never saw him smile… but at the end of the year he was the complete opposite.'' She started to feel the same thing as Yukiko when she tried to picture this boy.

''Yeah… Oh, she also said that even if this boy had a lot of friends, he was a lot closer to the people that lived in his dorm, they were the ones that that made him happy.''

''Really? How so…?''

''He was an orphan, so those people were like family to him… but the saddest part about that is when they found him. Miss Sofue said that when they found him on the rooftop sleeping, he was smiling with tears on his face…''

Both of them fell silent, almost ready to start crying. Yosuke even with his headphones, he heard everything they said, and he too felt sad about this boy, even though he never met him, somehow, he felt the heaviest sadness inside his heart.

''Huh… Why do I feel this sadness when I think about this guy…?'' Chie said with a dark face filled with resentment and guilt.

''You… feel that way too? I wonder why…?'' Yukiko was with the same face, both their hands started to shake a little.

''_They… feel the same way? But how…?'' _Yosuke thought deeply, he couldn't believe that the three of them felt the same way. He heard a groan behind him and turned around, only to see that the blue haired student and the brown haired student heard the story… both had the same look as Chie and Yukiko, the blue haired student stopped swearing at Yosuke behind his back, they only looked sad.

''_Why are they…?'' _He stared confused at the two guys behind him, it's impossible for them to feel the exact same thing over a guy they never met, including him. The feeling of sadness, depression and guilt, the five of them were feeling the same thing, it really was impossible…

When he looked in front of him, he saw a guy and a girl, it looks like they also heard the story, but they acted normally, they aren't feeling anything.

''…_That's… strange. Why don't they feel that…?'' _He shook his head and decided to forget about that, he started to look at Chie and Yukiko and spoke to them.

''If you don't want to feel that way, stop talking about him…'' He said with a low tone of voice, his sadness started to fade little by little; it really was an enigma of why the five of them felt the exact same feeling when they thought of that boy.

The four of them snapped and briefly looked at him; the blue haired boy shook his head and spoke to the other student.

''*Sigh* Let's go home Daisuke…''

''Yeah… let's just top at the field telling that we are going home today, okay Kou?''

''Alright…'' The two of them left, they decided to go straight home instead of the sports club since they mentioned the field.

''He's right Yukiko, let's stop thinking about this guy okay?''

''Okay, I don't want to feel depressed like this again…'' Both of them agreed at Yosuke's comment and both started to cheer up a little bit, Chie most of all.

''Okay! Time to meet the new transfer student Yukiko! Hey Yosu—'' When she turned to her left… no one was there, Yosuke wasn't there, he practically vanished.

''Huh! W-Where did he go? He was here just a moment ago!''

''Isn't that him over there…?'' Yukiko pointed at the door of the classroom; there it was Yosuke trying to go home. He was walking rather fast… intentionally; he didn't want to hang out with Chie.

''Hey, Yosuke wait!'' She yelled at him only for him to start running when he heard her, she didn't notice since he was out of sight.

''_Run, run, run, run, run, run, KEEP RUNNING DAMMIT!'' _He thought to himself while running away from Chie while his orange school bag swinging in his arm from left to right.

Chie kept pursuing him through the halls, through the stairs, through the practice building, and the school field, since some students only walked, they blocked the path to the bike racks.

''Yosuke, wait a minute!'' She yelled at him back at the halls, she ran quite fast, Yosuke wasn't the sports type, but he managed to keep up in good form so he can run quite a lot.

Chie started to run faster almost leaving dust from her steps while yelling; she was just a few inches from Yosuke.

''hyaaaaaaAAAAAAGGHHHH!'' She was running faster and faster, her steps getting louder and louder getting closer to Yosuke.

''_WHAT THE HELL IS SHE! ?'' _Really, he started to thought that she wasn't human at all. He started to sweat, not because of the fatigue, but because of Chie herself.

Chie jumped to give herself a little push to catch Yosuke and make him stop running.

''Gotcha!'' She wrapped her arms around Yosuke's waist so he could lose balance and fall to the floor.

''Agh!'' And he did. They rolled in the ground at the speed they were running and crashed at the wall right at the end of the hall, making the most pained to be Yosuke… since he was the one that landed on the wall, Chie was on his back so it was crashing against a pillow for her. His face only had a scratch in the cheek, but it felt like truck running over you.

''I finally caught you *pant* *pant* *pant* Oh man… you surely run fast, hehe…!''

''_Don't tell she still doesn't notice that I was running away from her…?''_

''Why were you running for? I was calling you in the classroom…'' She looked a little sad still with her arms wrapped in his waist.

''_Damn… they're like puppy eyes… why did I think that…?''_ He thought with a poker face.

''…My father wanted me to help him out in the house. I still have to unpack stuff…'' He tried to make an excuse to not hurt her feelings so she wouldn't cry like last time. It would be bad if she cried at school, he would end up as the bad guy.

''Can you wait until I repay you for the movie?'' She said with those eyes that looked teary, and almost glowing.

''… _I really don't wanna make her cry *Sigh* She starting to convince me with those eyes…''_

''…Fine… I can hang out with you today…'' He said with a tired face and a monotonous voice. He grabbed his forehead with his hand trying to hold the urges of exploding.

''Yes! What do you say if we go to have the delicacy of the town?'' She said while hugging him, still not noticing that they were on the floor.

At that moment, the guys that were called Kou and Daisuke got out from the faculty office for who knows what.

''Man… what did we do this time? I don't recall doing anything.'' Kou said with doubt, not noticing Yosuke and Chie on the floor.

''Well… you threw a basketball at the teacher's face because he said that the transfer student and Chie-san were getting along _too _well.'' Daisuke said looking at Kou with his eyes saying 'moron'.

''I just didn't like the comment he made. Besides, I don't think they're getting along that well you know. He clearly looked bored when she talked to him.'' He said with a proud voice with his arms wrapped firmly, he wasn't far from the truth.

Daisuke turned around because he heard a noise and looked Yosuke and Chie on the ground. Chie was still with her arms wrapped in Yosuke's waist still talking about the delicacy of the town.

''Well… you better start to think again about that Kou.'' He tapped Kou's shoulder with his finger and then pointed at the direction of the other two.

''Huh? What are you talking abo-…'' When he looked he went pale and his breath gone.

''Ah…?'' Daisuke didn't know if that was possible, but he swore that Kou was all white, mouth dropped and eyes lost in the abyss, but that was physically impossible.

Kou only felt like an atomic bomb fell and destroyed everything on its path like in one of his classic video games in his room. He was still like a statue mumbling something that Daisuke couldn't hear clearly.

He tried to push him a bit.

''Yo… Kou?'' When he pushed him, Kou fell to the ground in the same position as before, his arms wrapped, his mouth still dropped and his eyes in the infinite abyss. Also a cracking sound was heard when he fell.

''Oh-oh… I better call the nurse.'' Daisuke left to the nurse office to tell her that Kou was on the ground without moving and all white.

''Would you mind to get out of my back…?'' Yosuke said starting to feel annoyed of Chie.

''Huh…? O-Oh right, sorry…'' She finally noticed that she was practically hugging him while on the ground, she felt a little embarrassed and a little of something else, but she didn't know what, he let him go and both of them sat on the ground. Yosuke saw that Chie's cheeks started to get a little pink.

''_What's with her…?''_

''So… what is this delicacy of the town that you keep talking about…?'' He asked sitting on the ground. When she heard him, she got cheerful again and smiled at him only to tell him.

''I will not tell you until we get there okay?'' Her smile was back, this girl surely forget things quickly. She stood up from the ground and cleaned the dust from her clothes. Yosuke did the same although instead of cheerful it was with an annoyed face.

''Let's go then! Oh, I wanted to introduce you to Yukiko, but she probably already headed home…''

''Isn't that her over there…?'' He pointed at where Yukiko was standing… Déjà vu…

Yukiko was standing in front of Kou still on the ground, all pale and… you know, the same as before.

''What happened to him…?'' She asked almost concerned about him.

''I dunno, he suddenly passed out I guess… Anyway! Yukiko this is Yosuke Hanamura. Yosuke, this is Yukiko Amagi.'' She introduced both of them with a smile.

''Oh… I-It's nice to finally meet you Yosuke-san, I'm Yukiko Amagi.'' She said nervously with a smile.

''Amagi…? You're the daughter of the owner of the Amagi Inn?'' Yosuke asked, trying to be sure.

''Um… yes… I just hope that—'' She was interrupted by Yosuke.

''Don't worry, I'm not going to hit on you, I know that you feel uncomfortable about it… I heard about this ''Amagi Challenge''. These idiots are treating you like a prize, that's not good. I admit that you are cute, but that's still not excuse to treat you like that…'' He said it truthfully, he may be a pervert deep inside, but he knows what is wrong and what is right.

* * *

><p>''…The beauty pageant master…'' Margaret said looking at Igor with eyes saying 'don't be ridiculous'.<p>

''…I'm aware of that Margaret, but don't forget that he was a Fool, hiding his personality and—''

'' I get it… still, he knows what is correct and what is not… *Sigh* …please continue…''

* * *

><p>''<em>Wow…'' <em>Chie thought, she never thought that actually someone would realize that. She smiled a bit knowing that he respects her best friend like that.

''Oh…I-I appreciate that… thank you, Yosuke-kun.'' She started to blush a little; she was relieved that she can trust someone else, besides Chie. She didn't felt anything for him, but she was happy that she made a friend who she can rely on.

Yosuke noticed the change of honorifics, he knew that she took a shine to him… he didn't want that, he doesn't want anyone around him, yet deep inside he wants everyone with him.

''…_Don't trust a person like me…'' _Yosuke thought. He only had to be nice to people and live the rest of his school life peacefully without disturb, but he always hides that with a fake smile so he could please others.

Yukiko noticed that something was wrong with him, yet she decided not to speak.

The only thing that Yosuke did was smile and answer at her thanks.

''No problem; now if you excuse me ladies, I have to go home and—''

''No way! You still have to go with me at… Err… repay you for the movie.''

''Oh right! … I forgot…'' He didn't, he just wanted to go home.

''Alright then! You wanna come too Yukiko?''

''I would love to, but I have to help at the Inn today, maybe another time. Bye Chie, bye Yosuke-kun.'' She smiled at the two of them while waving her hand still concerned at Yosuke, even though she didn't knew what was wrong with him, she wasn't even sure if something was wrong, she only speculated.

''Oh well. Anyway, let's go Yosuke, you are going to love this place, believe me!'' She smiled at him and grabbed his hand leading the way.

''_That's the thing, I don't… Is he going to be okay?'' _He thought while watching Kou on the ground.

When Chie grabbed Yosuke's hand, another crack was heard from Kou…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

''Hey Daisuke, is yours!''

''Got it!'' Daisuke kept running and running with the soccer ball towards the goal. He kicked with all his strength on where the goal is.

''Score!'' Daisuke yelled rising his fists to the air with a huge smile of happiness on his face.

''Good one Daisuke! Thanks for training with us a little.'' His teammate slapped him in the back in a friendly term.

''No problem at all, man. It was really fun actually, thanks for inviting me.''

''I'm glad you enjoyed it, don't forget we have practice tomorrow too.''

''Sure, I won't forget… hmm… I do feel like I'm forgetting something though.'' He made a thoughtful face.

''Oh, like what…?''

''Hmm… Oh yeah, now I remember. Why did I forget something like that!'' He realized that he forgot something really important.

''What is it, man? You sound worried.''

''How could I not?'' He turned around looking at the distance with a panicked face. ''… I have to do the grocery shopping or my mother will cut my allowance of this month!'' His face showed panic… there is something more important like that though.

''Oh… then go…''

''Of course I will!'' He ran off rapidly to the exit and went to do the grocery shopping.

* * *

><p>Chie was still grabbing Yosuke's hand guiding the way to the place she was talking about.<p>

''Here it is! This is the best place to eat! They have the best steak ever, its sooooo tender and juicy that you'll melt.'' Her eyes were almost making starts of happiness when she arrived there.

''…_Souzai Daigaku… It smells good actually.'' _He smiled when he felt the smell of the steak inside there.

''So, what are you going to order Yosuke?''

''Hmm…? Oh… whichever thing is best.''

''Got it! Excuse me…'' She let go of him and went to make the orders at the lady inside the store. Yosuke sat in the table in front of the store with his headphones on his ears playing ''Heartbeat, Heartbreak'' while he was tapping the table with his finger following the beat.

''_How did I get myself involved with this girl…? It's official, the next time I move, I'll be an ass with everyone by ignoring them… that is if I ever get out of here.'' _He kept tapping the table, hiding his thoughts without any expression on his face.

''Here you have the best of the best of Daigaku!'' She gave him the plate with delicious looking grilled steak in it.

''This looks delicious.'' Yosuke was looking at the steak almost like Chie was looking at the store itself.

Chie started to eat hers happily; her face was like a little girl at Christmas. Yosuke grabbed a part of the stake and putted it inside his mouth and took a bite… he stopped at that exact moment. The steak was like a rock in his mouth, sure it was very tasty, but it was really hard to bite.

''…_Tender and juicy? What kind of teeth does she have…?'' _He let out a deep sigh trying to ignore the matter and started to eat the steak just to please her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

''Eggs, salt, tea for breakfast, sugar and… bread, okay that I think that would be all… wait… Why do I feel like I'm still forgetting something…?'' Daisuke put a concerned look on his face while thinking of it.

''Hmm…? Do you need anything else dear?'' The owner of the store asked him nicely.

''Yeah… oh yeah… Why did I forget that!'' He stared into the distance with a panicked look on his face. ''…Milk!''

''Okay, that would be 1076 yen dear.''

''Here you have. Thanks ma'am.'' He gave her the money and smiled at her.

''Come back soon dear.''

Daisuke nodded and ran off to his house.

* * *

><p>Both of them finished eating the steak. Chie was smiling with happiness; the steak was really delicious for her, while Yosuke felt his mouth was getting muscles.<p>

''Oh man, that was really delicious that I could have another! How was it Yosuke?''

''I have to admit that it really was delicious, a little tough, but delicious.''

''I'm really glad you liked it, and don't worry, this one's on me. This is a thanks for giving me that movie yesterday, so I think this makes it even.'' She gave a bright happy smile to him, she really was happy that she could pay Yosuke back with something. He couldn't help but to blush a little with at her smile, he thought that it was kind of cute.

''R-Right… even… Anyway I guess that settles it. It was nice to meet you Satonaka, this meal was really delicious. I wish the best of luck for the rest of the year for you…'' He managed to calm himself down and said goodbye to Chie walking away.

''H-Hey, wait!'' She stopped him with her yell.

''Is something wrong…?''

''Are you just going to leave like that?'' She was sad at Yosuke's behavior; it wasn't nice of him to just walk away.

''Yeah…we're even, right? I gave you my movie and you repay me with this meal, I think that's all.'' He was looking at her unconcerned; he didn't want to hang out with her anymore.

''It doesn't matter if we are even… we should hang out again sometime.''

''Why…?''

''Why you ask…? It's because we're friends. What else do you think?'' She was getting a little angry at him; he really was being cold at her.

''…Friends…?''

''Yeah, we are friends. You don't know what friends are or what!''

''_Of course I know… It's just… why do you want to be friends with me…?'' _He thought while looking down. His face was sad, almost depressed; he couldn't understand why she was being like that with her.

''It's because you are a nice person and I trust you!'' She said yelling at him with anger.

''…! H-How did you…?''

''I can see it on your face you moron. You can't live all alone for the rest of your life. You need someone to talk to, share the things that bother you and trust someone, and I trust you a lot!''

''Why do you trust me! ? The only thing I did was giving you that stupid movie!'' He was angry at her… or angry at himself because he can't understand her.

''Two things that you need to know buddy! First: Never call a kung-fu movie stupid or you're dead meat. Second: …You're the first guy that said all those things to Yukiko, that's why I trust you, and I'm sure she thinks the same thing about you. I really care for you, you don't have to act lik that Yosuke…''

''…'' He was at a loss of words; she was giving him a good reason. She trusts him because he treated Yukiko like a person instead of a prize like the other guys at school. He felt a little happy of what she said to him; no one ever treated him like that in his life, not even his friends at the city.

''…Fine… I'm sorry. What about tomorrow after school…?'' He smiled at her, but this time it wasn't fake, it was almost a real smile.

''Okay, sure! Mind if Yukiko comes with us?''

''Of course she can, I'm not someone who decides other people's choices…''

''Hehe… I know, I was just asking. See? That's the thing I like about you.''

''Yeah… thanks for that…''

''No problem. Hey give me your cell number so we can keep in contact.'' She asked him straight out… this girl really has courage.

''Huh…? Oh… uh, sure, why not…'' They exchanged cell numbers.

''Okay, see you tomorrow Yosuke!''

''Yeah… see you tomorrow too Satonaka.''

''Hold it!'' She stopped him from leaving once again.

''What now…?''

''Stop calling me Satonaka; friends direct to each other with their names, so call me Chie from now on.''

''…Right, whatever… see you tomorrow Satonaka.'' He didn't care about it, so he just left running to the school to check on his bike.

''_Huh…?'' _At that moment he felt troubled at something… he… heard something.

''_What was that…?''_He ignored it for now and kept running back to school.

''Hey, I told you to—Ugh… he's gone… oh well, at least he understands what I meant by all that.'' She left as well with a smile walking to her house with a slight pink on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

''Hey Daisuke, dinner's ready!'' His mother yelled from the kitchen.

''Okay, thanks mom, I'll be there in a minute!'' He yelled from his room while he was doing some squats.

He went down, sat at the table and started eating.

''Oh wow, this is delicious mom!'' He said eating cheerfully.

''Yeah, totally!'' His little brother said in the same way.

''I'm really glad that you like it…''

''By the way… Did I forget anything when I went to buy the things you asked me?''

''No, you got everything, good thing you remembered the milk.''

''Good, I thought I forgot something for a minute… although… I think I'm still forgetting something…'' His doubt was back, he's still sure that he forgot something.

''Something at school…?'' His brother asked.

''School… School! I forgot something important there!'' He stared once again at the distance with a panicked face. ''… My notebook!'' Dear god…

''Oh well… you can't do anything, find it tomorrow, surely the faculty office will have it.''

''Yeah maybe… okay, time to keep eating!'' Daisuke and his brother started to eat like maniacs again.

* * *

><p>''I'm home…'' Yosuke yelled without energy, Chie drained most of it. He took off his shoes and walked to his room.<p>

''Yosuke, dinner's ready!''

''I already ate something on the way here… I'm satisfied!''

''Oh, okay. You ate with a friend?''

''… Yeah…''

''Okay then, good night!'' His mother yelled proudly.

He took a bath, washed his teeth, changed clothes and went to the bed.

He was still thinking of what happened after he and Chie exchanged numbers… he heard something…

''…_Thou art I… and I am thou… Thou hast established a genuine bond… It brings thee closer to the end… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana…'' _He recalled everything the voice said to him after he said goodbye to Chie.

''_Chariot Arcana, bond, blessed, Personas… end… What the hell was that? Am I insane already…?'' _It surely was something bizarre; it's strange to hear a monotonous voice like that in your head, all this about Personas, his oblivion, Arcana… he didn't know why such a thing like that appeared on his head.

''*Sigh* Screw it… I'm just going to sleep.'' He decided to ignore it, thinking it was just something out of fatigue… but he heard something else when he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>''<em>My my… the end is it? *chuckle* I might as well invite you here… your destiny is very intriguing…''<em> The voice faded in thin air, only silence in his head. Panicked, Yosuke opened his eyes scared, he was sweating unnaturally, his hands shaking… but he calmed when a melody reached his ears.

When he calmed he took a glance at the room he was at… it wasn't his bedroom, it looked something like the wagon of a train; the whole room was of a blue-violet color, filled with velvet on the walls ceiling and floor, even on the chair he was sitting on. At the other side of the room, a man with a disturbingly long nose was sitting on a sofa resting his head on his hands with his eyes closed, at his left was a woman carrying a book, she had short white hair with disturbingly yellow eyes, she was wearing a blue attendant's dress with a small hat on her head, she was looking at Yosuke carefully. There were two doors at their side, on Yosuke's left, was a door with an Alpha insignia on it, while on his right was a door with an Omega insignia on it.

''Welcome… to the Velvet Room…'' The man with the long nose opened his eyes and welcomed Yosuke.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Daisuke was sleeping peacefully in his bed with the blankets almost on the floor. It was already 2 AM, his bed was really comfortable, he was really at peace… but his face changed from happy to serious.

Suddenly he woke and stared at the distance panicked while sweating a little.

''…Kou…!'' He yelled in a whisper… he finally remembered.

* * *

><p>Yasogami high school in front of the faculty office…<p>

Kou was still on the same position as how he was left… and another crack was heard.

* * *

><p><strong>That was rather hard to write... I just hope that you liked it. I was thinking of using oblivion instead of the end, but I thought it was rather harsh, the ned is a little less rude. The train wagon was the best thing that came to my head, it maybe kinda lousy and with no imagination, but is the best thing I get... but I liked the doors... from now on, writing the story will be a little harder.<br>**

**Was the thing with Kou funny or not funny? I think it was, but my opinion doesn't matter, yours are the one that does.**

**Like I told you... I sucked with grammar and punctuation today :P... is there a fast beta reaer there?**

**I hope you could read World Of Memories too :)  
><strong>

**Leave a review :D  
><strong>


	4. The Beginning Of The End

**A/N: The first half is good... the other half is meh... I was half asleep when I writed the other half -_-. By the way, the person who said that thr cracks from Kou were the meaning of danger... actually... it was his heart shattering :P**

**Enjoy the Chapter :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Forgotten Fool.<em>

_Forgotten memories, forgotten bonds._

_Memories that will never be revealed._

_Memories that will never be heard._

_Alpha & Omega_

_Velvet Room_

_The beginning of trouble_

_Dreams_

_Death_

_Fear_

_Forgotten memories, forgotten hero._

___Memories forgotten_…_ but memories never erased.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>The song that Yosuke was hearing was beautiful, the piano calming his mind and the voice keeping his soul at peace. Even though Yosuke is more into Pop music, he heard classic music before, like Nella Fantasia, which was his favorite. … But this one felt different to him. It didn't matter at where he looked. He couldn't find the performers anywhere. The only people there were the long nosed man and the beautiful young looking woman at the latter's side, still with a book in her hands.<p>

The voice was too beautiful, it almost made him sleepy. It calmed him too much that the only thing he wanted, was to sleep like if he never did in his entire life.

''Welcome… to the Velvet Room…'' The long nosed man said again, breaking Yosuke's fantasy to gain his attention. When the man opened his eyes, his eyeballs almost looked that were going to fall off from his face. The look on his eyes felt penetrating, intimidating and clever.

He didn't felt anything, just the only thought that this was too weird and that he was starting to be insane.

''Hmm… This new guest surely has a very doubtful destiny ahead of him. I wonder what this destiny will be *chuckle*'' The voice annoyed Yosuke a little bit, he was being cryptic from the very beginning. The woman at his side, didn't reacted, she kept looking at Yosuke with those cold yellow eyes that bothered him.

''My name is Igor… I'm delighted to make your acquaintance.'' Yosuke didn't care about the old man, so much that he tried to ignore him, but he couldn't since he kept gaining his attention somehow.

''This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…'' That was the thing the man called Igor, decided to tell him about that place. His hands separating each from each while explaining.

''…You mean… I'm neither awake nor asleep?'' The tone of confusion was small, but noticeable for Igor, he found it amusing that he chuckled a bit.

''*Chuckle* You are very clever young man. Are you clever with decisions as well?'' The purpose of the Velvet Room is so that its guests can discover their true path in life. The wrong decision can bring an end to the world… while the right decision, it may save even the entire universe. …Sometimes, even the right decision can be the wrong one.

''Decisions…? It doesn't matter which decisions you make… you always end up in a dead end…'' His voice was very monotonous. Life wasn't on his side, the decisions where already told by others no matter what he said, nothing changed.

''… Life gives you a variety of questions, in which you must choose the right answer…'' Igor said in a disappointed tone. The woman at his side looked at him with wonder, like he hasn't finished his sentence, even though he stopped there for some reason.

''I already know that. Sadly in my case, other people make the decisions for me, I can't do anything about it, even if I want to…''

''… I see. … In any case, I have neglected in asking your name young man. May you please state your name?'' Igor and the woman closed their eyes in disappointment when they heard Yosuke say that, the woman most of all.

''…My name…?'' He asked confused. One of the conditions of entering the Velvet Room is to remember your own name. Most people who enter there –or a place similar to that–, must remember their names and say it entirely to the resident of that person's Velvet Room, or the place where its master is in, in which not too many people entered, only a few made it there with their names.

''Yes, your name… Do you not remember it?'' Igor asked with a slight troubled look on his eyes.

''Of course I remember it. I just thought that you'd already know it.''

''Oh…? May I ask what made you believe that?''

''No reason…'' He lied again.

''I… see…'' This boy was really a wonder. The other guests that Igor had were more direct with him or they just kept silent, no one was like Yosuke.

''…My name is Yosuke Hanamura…''He said bluntly and without messing with Igor. He never trusted strangers, less people that looked like Igor. That smile that crossed his face was kind of creepy for Yosuke. He looked like one of those characters in some of his video games that knew everything, but they always keep the most important part to themselves.

''I see… it is a pleasure Mr. Hanamura.''

''Uh-huh… The only thing I'm interested in is to: why am I here?'' He said calmly. It didn't matter if the song was very peaceful to him; he didn't want to be in this place. He didn't felt very comfortable in there. When he saw through the window of the train, he couldn't see anything, everything was black… but from time to time there were something white and bright floating. It was a train, so it was probably the lights of a tunnel.

''Those who enter here are bound by a 'contract'. A person that hasn't signed their respective contracts, are forbidden to enter in the Velvet Room.''

''Then I shouldn't be here. I never signed a contract in my whole life…'' He never did. The only thing he has done was to put his name on his tests and that's all.

''Mr. Hanamura… there are many types of contracts. Let's take for example a 'promise'…''

''_A promise…?'' _He knew that promises were important, but as a contract… it just sounded stupid for him.

''Those who share a tight bond tend to make this 'promises' to each other… I've seen that children are often doing this. By joining their digitus minimus—''

''Digitus… what?'' He asked oblivious to the phrase. Igor only looked at him with eyes that said something like 'ignorant'.

''…Is what you call 'pinky' finger…'' He clarified the meaning of digitus minimus.

''Oh… sorry, keep going.''

''… As I was saying: By joining their digitus minimus with each other, only that already works as the sign of a contract. The promise itself is the contract, and the digitus minimus as the sign.'' He finished explaining with a slight chuckle coming out of his mouth. He found amusing of how children are in that world, yet being oblivious of some situations, they tend to sense something unusual, that a normal adult wouldn't even have a hint of it.

''Uh-huh… well for your information, I've never done that kind of stuff…''

''Oh, I am aware of that. But as I stated before, that was just an example. Your contract has not been signed… yet *chuckle*'' When you enter the Velvet Room, you cannot change of what is done, you cannot step back and say you don't want to do this… is either do it… or run away and let the world die. You don't have any choice; you'll be chained there until the end of your journey. You are summoned there for a reason…

''What do you mean by 'yet'…?'' He asked him calmly. Yosuke was fairly clever, but he didn't like when someone was cryptic like Igor… actually, no one likes that.

''You'll see it soon enough… May I ask something Mr. Hanamura?''

''What…?''

''Do you believe that dreams are real… or just a part of your consciousness?''

''The second part… What do you bring all of this…?''

''Dreams often are built by your consciousness. It reflects your inner feelings, your thoughts of what things are better for you or for others. … Have you ever found your dreams familiar… the ones you remember at least?''

''…'' Now that he mentions it… All of Yosuke's dreams were familiar: The scenery, the people, the events and all of the things he wished for… even his nightmares were the same.

''I see that you confirm that *chuckle*.''

''So…?''

''Oh excuse my manners. I didn't want to offend you.'' He smiled at him. The look on Igor's eyes was different; he found Yosuke almost an interesting guest.

''… It's okay…''

''Ah… My apologies, I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you.'' He glanced towards the woman at his left pointing her with his hand.

''This is Elizabeth. She's a resident of this place, like myself.'' The woman smiled at Yosuke in a mocking manner. She made a slight bow and introduced herself properly.

''My name is Elizabeth… it is a pleasure to meet a new guest. I will aid you throughout your journey.'' That mocking smile of the woman named Elizabeth didn't disappeared. She had that evil stare of those villains that are hidden with another personality, but Yosuke didn't care about her, he just wanted to get out of here.

''Unfortunately, my time here with you has expired. When you sign your contract, I will summon you here once again, and explain some things to you.''

''Yeah… I just hope that that doesn't happen soon.''

''*Chuckle* With that done, I bid you farewell…''

Yosuke's consciousness was starting to fade little by little, his sight going blurry and the two figures of Igor and Elizabeth were disappearing. His sight went all black and he couldn't hear the song anymore. His mind was going numb… he only fell asleep once again.

* * *

><p>He felt that he was lying on something soft and comfortable. The birds singing outside and the sun entering from his window reaching his eyes, telling him to wake up…<p>

''Come on. Wake up sleepy head!'' … I think that's exaggerating about it… although, that voice sounded familiar.

''… _I had enough with that dream last night… I'm really going insane.''_ He already felt like he needed to go to an asylum for nutcases, the dream of last night proves it. … He felt something weird though… he recognized that voice.

''Yosuke, it's really getting late for school! Wake. Up!'' The voice was starting to yell at him.

''… _I swear… If that's the person who I think it is I'm going to buy a rope and a chair today…'' _Much for his amusement, when he opened his eyes, the only thing he felt was fear and a wish to kill himself.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !'' He grabbed his blankets and wrapped himself in them while screaming like a girl.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !'' The girl screamed too, the sudden scream of Yosuke scared her… although he has the rights to be scared actually.

''Why are you yelling for! ?'' The girl asked him still with the effects of Yosuke's scream.

''Me! ? Why are YOU the one yelling, Satonaka! ?''

''You scared me…''

''Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that… Screw that! I'm the one who should be scared! How did you managed to enter in my room! ? No wait… that didn't come out right… How the HELL did you find out where my house is! ?'' That was the right question to do. He was starting to see Chie like a stalker… even though he already saw her that way before.

''Oh that… I found your father on my way home yesterday.'' She said with a smile, the effect of his scream already passed.

''My… father?'' He was wondering how she knew his father. He was still wrapped in his blankets.

''Yeah… apparently, he saw you eating with me yesterday at Daigaku. He stopped me and asked if I was a friend of yours and so I said yes, and one thing lead to the other and he gave the address… so here I am.'' She gave him a bright smile… but he didn't respond… there was silence actually.

''…And my room…?''

''Your mother.''

''Uh-huh… So…''

''Yeah…?''

''Can you please get out of my room and let me get dressed for school…?''

''What…? Ah… oh sure, I uh… I mean, you, me… I-I'm gonna wait outside!'' She ran towards the door with a red face and closed it with strongly because of the embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Outside of his house Chie saw Yosuke's bike on the side of the entrance.<p>

''Hey… what do you think if we go in your bike?''

''_Is this girl serious…'' _Two people can go on a bike, but it's pretty difficult and it would look ridiculous.

''No…''

''Oh come on… why not?'' She was acting like little girl.

''Because it's mine and because it would look stupid…''

''Well… um… can I least hear what songs you have there?''

''… Hmm… *sigh* sure, why not?'' He gave his headphones to Chie so she could hear the songs that are always playing there. They headed to school without the bike, while Chie kept hearing Yosuke's songs with a smile; it looks like she likes them.

_No time to waste_

_But make your pace_

_It's OK to remove copy and paste_

_I'm doing my way_

_You do it your way_

_Don't just follow your left find the right way_

_Stereotypes_

_Too many hypes_

_But I'm the epitome of new types_

_Having the fear is power to my soul_

_Cuz I overcome them_

_That's how I roll _

_Expose your thoughts_

_Don't be afraid of making mistakes_

_Rules prevailing in_

_That may be your greatest rival_

_Believe in faith and your heart_

_Your true soul stop being_

_In the shades come on_

_Out in the open sun_

_Beauty of the child of Destiny…_

…

''Ohh… This one is really cool. How's it called?'' She asked him smiling with her eyes almost forming stars. He checked on his player and it said ''Beauty of Destiny''.

''Beauty of Destiny by Shihoko Hirata, and featuring Lotus Juice…''

''Wow… this guy has a really deep voice.'' She was moving her head left to right following the beat of the song while humming the melody.

''Yeah, I really when he makes those kind of songs. The first one I heard from him was 'Mass Destruction'. I really liked it, but 'Beauty of Destiny' is my favorite.''

''Can I hear that one?''

''…Sure…'' He kept changing the songs until he reached Mass Destruction.

''Huh…? I don't hear anything—WOW'' He jumped a little in the way the song started.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby…_

_(Yes!)_

_(Background right here)_

_(It's a man's world!)_

_(Come on!)_

_(Gotta get those things right here!)_

_(Hey, yo)_

_Fear's awake / anger beats loud_

_Face reality / never beat charity_

_The enemy you're fighting / covers whole society (Damn right)_

_Mommy's not here, gotta fight (All night)_

…

''Holy crap, this is awesome!'' She was hearing the song and started to jump slightly with every beat of the song.

''I know, I had the same surprise when I heard it. He performed along Yumi Kawamura… you still have to hear the second part…''

''Second part…? Wooooow…!''

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby…_

_(Oh... hey yo. You guys going to rap in this right now?) / (Unless we have to...) _

_(You can't stop it!) / (uh, you guys ready?) _

_(Take it hot, right now) _

_I thought told y'all to sit down / or get down _

_I'm about'a hit ground _

_When I'm in the box / my hits way out of this bounds _

_Nobody's topping me / you know it damn right _

_Most of y'alls loving me / doing it all night _

_Keeping my friends close / and my foes closer _

_Things getting messy / but I never lift the nose up _

_As I get older / see things slower _

_My enemies looking like kids / and I'm the grown up_

_(Forget it!)_

…

''It's really cool!''

''Yup''

''Do you have another one!'' She was almost begging him to show her another song like those.

''There is one called 'Burn My Dread –Last Battle– ', it's one of the best.''

''Uh… why is it called 'Last Battle'…?''

''…I really have no idea…'' He kept changing the song until he reached ''Burn My Dread –Last Battle–.

_I will…!_

''Uh… I only hear Kawamura saying 'I will…'' WOW!'' She heard the great opening of the song.

_Burn My Dread_ ~ _Burn My Dread_ ~_ Burn My Dread_ ~_ Burn My Dread_ ~

_(Hey, yo)_

_There's no man's land_

_No man ever survived_

_Invisible hands are_

_Behind you just now_

_If you ever win that_

_Race against rage then_

_You'll be king coz_

_It's no man's land_

_(For real)_

_The mask is in heavy rain_

_Ultimately slain_

_Make shadows slave_

_What we've done is in vain_

_Carrying AK-47_

_24/7_

_But you've gotta live it persecuted by heaven_

…

''Dude… this is incredible!'' Now she was jumping more than before.

''I know that… now please stop jumping, people are starting to stare at you…'' He was getting frustrated, she was way to cheerful, unlike her, Yosuke woke up with all of his energy drained for some reason.

''Sorry, sorry… Here, you can have them back.'' She placed his headphones on his ears so he can hear his songs.

''Thanks… tomorrow I'll show you more if you want…''

''Really!'' She was looking at him with happy eyes.

''_She's like a little girl at Christmas…'' _Very childish, she was like that a lot. He didn't know if he hated that or just a little tiring… or cut—

''_Don't even think about it!''_ Okay.

''Sure… I… promise.'' He knew that this wasn't the contract the man called Igor was talking about, but he gave some thought about it… maybe doing promises wasn't that bad.

''_*Sigh* That was only a dream… why am I still thinking about that…?''_ He knew that he couldn't stop thinking about it since it was really strange and because it felt real. Igor and Elizabeth… both of them seemed to know Yosuke a little, but he couldn't manage to know why.

After a little while, both of them heard sirens from afar.

''Are those sirens?'' Chie asked with doubt.

''Yeah, police and ambulance probably… I wonder if something happened…'' He felt uneasy about the sirens. Police and ambulances together never made a good match when their sirens sounded on the street… it always meant that something bad happened. Police only meant robbery or an assault on somewhere, and the ambulance meant accidents or for people going to the hospital for an emergency.

Yosuke decided to ignore it and kept walking towards school with Chie following him behind.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at school, Miss Sofue said that they are going to make a school assembly. When they entered the room where the assembly was going to be applied, all of the students of all the years were there. Some of them were speaking to each other about why they are there and about what happened.<p>

''Ugh… why do they have to make a school assembly now…?'' Chie was getting tired of waiting there for someone to appear.

''They already took way too long… what happened anyway?'' Yukiko very patient for things, she wouldn't mind to wait a little longer, but the thing that bothered her is that the teacher seemed troubled.

''Who knows… to make an assembly, something serious must have happened…'' Every time Yosuke felt something wasn't right, he always started to think and concentrate deeply.

''Is something the matter Yosuke-kun?'' Yukiko asked him because he looked troubled and uneasy.

''No… just thinking, that's all, don't worry.'' Lying was his best feature, no one suspected him when he lies about something.

''_Ugh… When these girls are going to stop gossiping? They're starting to piss me off._

Finally, a teacher appeared to speak. It was Miss Sofue, Yosuke's homeroom teacher.

''Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin.'' The whole school went silent so they could pay attention to the assembly.

''First, the principal has something to say.'' She stepped back and walked away from the microphone allowing an elder looking man approach it.

''That's our principal…?'' Yosuke asked surprised. He never thought that his principal would look like… a slender Santa Claus.

''Yeah, why?''

''No reason…''

The principal stood in front of the microphone and put his mouth near the speaker.

''I… regret to say that I have a very terrible announcement for all of you.'' The voice of the principal sounded sad for some reason.

''_I knew it…'' _He knew that it was going to be bad news.

''One of our second-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of class 2… has passed away.'' The commotion started in the whole room, all students couldn't believe what the principal said. Sobs were heard on the second year line.

''Passed away…?'' Chie was perplexed. The announcement was something so sudden. A student of her school died… she never thought that something like that would happen in her life… no one thinks something like that would happen.

* * *

><p>''Master! What do you mean that Konishi died! ?'' Margaret couldn't believe what her master was saying.<p>

''I know what you are thinking my dear Margaret, and yes, Ms. Konishi died by the hands of that man, in which why, our current guest –Souji Seta– is trying to find the culprit so he can stop him from throwing people into that world intending to kill them.''

''But… why did Konishi died back then?''

''I am afraid that she was supposed to die that day, but as you may know, all of that didn't happen now, so her death was postponed until that day in April.''

''So… she would have died anyway, no matter what?''

''…Yes… the only thing it could be done is to postponed it more and more, but in the end, she would die young.'' Igor sounded almost sad. The thought of someone like Saki Konishi that couldn't escape her fate, made him feel strange.

''*Sigh* I see… it just felt like a déjà vu.''

''That is understandable. Since those events never happened here, let's say that those words were recycled, that's why they are saying the same things as the events that you witnessed.''

''Hmm… please continue on.''

* * *

><p>The principal continued with his speech about the death of Saki Konishi.<p>

''Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning in her bedroom… The reasons behind her passing were…''

''_Is that old man going to say it here! ?'' _Yosuke thought with anger. If the principal says the cause of death, it will scare the students even more.

''… were sixth-grade burns on her body.''

Yosuke felt like his heart stopped beating.

''_Sixth-grade burns on her entire body?''_ How could someone get those kinds of burns? He saw a girl named Saki yesterday and she seemed fine, no a scratch, nothing, she was even having a cheerful conversation with some of her friends.

The principal was starting to give more details about the death of Saki.

''Mr. Principal!'' Yosuke yelled from where he was standing, his face showing anger at the principal.

''Yes… is something the matter?''

''I don't think they need to know anything more about the cause… some of them are scared enough to know.''

''Ah… yes, mi apologies… In any case…'' The principal kept with his speech avoiding anything that involved the cause of death of Saki.

* * *

><p>The assembly already finished and also classes, when they got out from their classrooms, the students started to go straight home while some other crying over Saki Konishi.<p>

Before going home, Yosuke stopped where Chie and Yukiko were sitting and said to them that he doesn't feel like hanging out today, which was understandable considering the things that happened today, so Chie didn't say no to that. Sixth-grade burns on her whole body… how would someone get those burns from one day to the other? Yosuke kept thinking that Saki looked perfectly normal and fine yesterday; he couldn't figure out the reason of her death.

''_I don't get it. They just found her on her bed all burnt? But what about her house…? She must have at least burnt something there… unless someone put the body there, meaning that she died in some other place…'' _He realized something else after that.

''Does that mean… someone killed her…?'' Yosuke was clearly scared about it. Thinking that there is a killer out there was something that intimidated him. He felt a little calmed since that was only speculation so he wasn't sure, yet not knowing made him felt uneasy.

''I'm just want to go home and sleep.'' He kept walking towards his house trying to forget the subject, but he couldn't avoid some hints of it appearing on his head.

* * *

><p>He returned to his house and decided to go straight to his room to sleep and forget everything of the whole Saki Konishi subject.<p>

''I hope her family is okay…'' He was worried on how their relatives would feel about her death, he didn't like when people suffer too much, sometimes he feels it too.

''I wonder how Satonaka and Amagi are… are they feeling okay?'' He was starting to worry about others, but the one that affected him more was the family of Saki. He let out a deep sigh, closed his eyes and tries to sleep.

* * *

><p>*CLANK*<p>

He heard something loud and metallic. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't see anything, just darkness all around him.

*CLANK*

The sound was getting louder, it was getting closer to him. The darkness was everywhere; there wasn't even a hint of light so he couldn't see where he was going. He started to take some steps back, terrified, sweating, chills running down his spine. He was walking backwards rapidly.

*CLANK*

''Who's there! ?'' Was he dreaming? He didn't know, he just started to run away from the sound that was getting louder and louder. He ran and ran oblivious of his path. That loud metallic noise was followed by a small noise that sounded like cries of agony.

*CLANK*

It was getting louder, he ran faster than before trying to get away from it.

''Leave me alone!'' He ran faster and faster until he saw a light.

''_Huh…?''_

*CLANK*

The light looked like the exit of a long tunnel waiting for him. The light was getting brighter while the sound getting louder. He ran faster towards the light, anything was better than that sound, that's for sure. The cries of agony sounded stronger… it almost sounded like_…_

When he crossed the light, his eyes couldn't believe what they saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said... the second half may suck... I was half asleep... although there are people even with sleep they tend to write a very good chapter -_-<strong>

**You should really hear Nella Fantasia, is a really beautiful song, it's in italian, but what matters on music is the voice of the singer and the melody of the song, you can find the meaning of the lyrics later. I really recomend it ^^**

**I didn't know what grade of burn to put, so I googled different types of burn grades and the highest one (supposedly) is the sixth since it carbonizes your bones... brrr... google sometimes is helpful... but not when you google image a japanese singer... don't try it... believe me -_-  
><strong>

**If there is a spelling error or a very serious error... don't expect me to fix it now, because I'm dead tired and I want to sleep -_-... good night.**

**UPDATE: I filled some holes in the last part, that's the only thing I'm going to do... next chapter will be better, I promise.  
><strong>

**Leave a review :D  
><strong>


	5. Storm Of Summer

**A/N: I think it took me long to write this. In my opinion, this chapter ended up pretty cool, I hope that you think the same thing. Again, enjoying soundtracks while I write ^^.**

**Enjoy the chapter :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Forgotten Fool.<em>

_Forgotten memories, forgotten bonds._

_Memories that will never be revealed._

_Memories that will never be heard._

_Awakening_

_Storm of summer_

_The corrupted child_

_Concern_

_Heroes of other realities_

_Forgotten memories, forgotten hero._

____Memories forgotten_…_ but memories never erased.___  
><em>

* * *

><p>Wooden floor, shoe lockers but with the shoes all over the floor with burnt marks, burnt paper on the floor and signs on each door indicating which room that was.<p>

''The school…?'' He started walking from the entrance to the right until he found a door with a sign that he didn't remember that it was there.

''Room of Yomi…?'' When he entered the room, he found eight pillars attached to the wall. The first one in the left had a mark with the roman number of one lit up in a blue light. Above of the pillar there was a black figure that didn't move… it was glued to the wall.

''W-what the hell is that…?'' He was stiff in fear, his eyes widened in horror on what it was in front of his eyes, he saw those kinds of things in movies, but seeing it yourself, is something completely different.

Ash stamped in the wall with some holes that resembled a face screaming in pain with long waving hair, fingers clenched strongly and legs that seemed that the figure was defending itself against something… but it wasn't moving, Yosuke's fear made him imagine all of that. That loud metallic sound already panicked him, he was alert at everything he heard or saw. Saki Konishi's death… sixth-grade burns… that was already strange for him; he only wanted to live peacefully in this place, but everything was going down straight to hell.

He felt something below his foot, a plaque in front of the pillar with the outline of eight triangles. There was something written in it; he was curious on what it said, so he read it out loud for himself.

''Art is the one who hast failed thy trial in life. Perish in thy flame of life, burning, as punishment. Thy suffering in life shalt be subsided. Rest in peace, tortured soul…'' But the thing that surprised him wasn't what the plaque said, that was rare but… but under the plaque he read something that made him look horrified eyes widened in terror, his heart ready to stop, his breathing was heavy… the thing he read was a name…

''Konishi… Saki…'' Konishi Saki… Saki Konishi, the girl that died yesterday. His heart stopped beating for a second. Why? Why all this words are written about the flame of life? Trial of life…? Perish…? He didn't understand anything, it was too confusing. It coincided with her death: sixth-grade burns—and now this… ''Perish in thy flame of life, burning, as punishment.''

''_What does it mean by punishment? Perish by burning in her flame of life? Does it mean… someone killed her? But it sounds as pre-destined. What does it even mean with suffering and tortured? I saw her the other day and she looked happy. She always scores the best in her class, so it's easy to recognize her. She didn't look pained or tortured.'' _He remembered that he saw her every morning on the second floor every time he went to the rooftop so Chie wouldn't find him. He heard sometimes the name Saki and the girl with that name, along with the great grades. He recognizes the girl a bit, but not entirely. There was still something that didn't fit there.

''_She died this morning… I passed the liquor store where she's supposed to live when I was on my way to school with Satonaka. I would've noticed if something smelled burnt -Satonaka most of all- but there wasn't. Not even trails of burnt marks on the ground if I remember correctly, so the supposed murderer would leave the body on her own room. When I passed, I was sure that they were attending their customers with a smile… They didn't notice that she was dead? It almost sounds that she woke already burned. But that's not possible… it's impossible! It's impossible to die like that!''_

''It doesn't make sense!'' He grabbed his head with both his hands trying to convince himself by mumbling that this is just a dream. He remembers that he fell asleep… but this place felt real like if he was awake. He had dark circles under his eyes, at the point that it looked that he didn't slept for an entire week.

* * *

><p>''*Sniff* *sniff*'' Yosuke heard sobs outside down the hall to his left after some minutes passed. He didn't know if to know where the sobbing was coming from or to stay there and be safe. The sobs were sounding more painful and sad.<p>

''What is… that?'' Unintentionally he started to walk to the direction of the sobbing, totally ignoring the pillar on the wall. There was a little voice in his head telling him to check, it may be his curiosity.

''_Move forward… go, and discover the reason…'' _A loud monotonous voice was talking to him, piercing his ears controlling his moves with only a command. Every word reaching his brains, he without knowing, kept obeying the voice like if it was his common sense.

''… _and suffer the same destiny… by burning in the hands of the corrupted child'' _The voice started to sound more evil. Yosuke just kept walking down the hall trying to reach the sobs that were getting louder each step he was making. Each step feeling hollow, soundless, harsh and dreadful… All negative feelings filling Yosuke's head, who still was walking obeying the voice in his head commanding him to walk further to his death.

''_Keep walking… keep getting closer… keep burning the last minute of thy life…'' _He kept walking and walking, getting closer to the sobs that were starting to sound like giggles… but…

''_Stop making me walk…'' _He was still conscious of his acts, he was being controlled, he's trying to fight against the voice in his head… but he couldn't. He couldn't move by himself except for his eyes, he can move them and see where he was going. It was then when he looked inside the classrooms.

''_What the hell…?''_ He couldn't believe it… he saw them, he saw each student of the school in their respective classroom. When he reached 1-3, he saw four familiar faces inside, Kou, Daisuke, Yukiko… and Chie, along with the rest of his classmates. Their eyes were hollow, emotionless, looking into an infinite abyss of darkness, patient waiting for something, they haven't. They were looking in front of them, nothing else, only looking at the same direction not responding at anything.

''_Why are they here! ? Dammit… just let me go!'' _The only way to communicate was in his mind. He was struggling so the voice could let him go.

''_Life is only a phase… death is the next. Why live an unhappy life… the fast way to end it, is by dying in thy own flame of life. Life is a trial to know how to live… thou art one of those who have failed the eight trials… to end thy suffering, thou must perish.'' _Death… the last stop you do in life. There is no turning back from it, you have to die on the day destiny has given you… few people avoided death; those people are the ones that can write their own destiny, while others must walk a transcribed path.

''_Is thou worth of writing thy own destiny…?'' _His eyes suddenly opened widened. That voice was different than the one controlling him, this one sounded calmer and caring.

''_Is thou one of those who desire, is to live…?'' _That voice was giving him a choice… a choice to change. He was unhappy with his life, but not at the point of wishing death, the other voice decided his end, not him. His choice was if he desires to live, or if he desires to die… a choice that means to either end it all, or to live and mend his mistakes.

''_I…''_

''_Why to hesitate…? Death is the phase of rest…'' _The evil voice talked, trying to convince him to die.

''_I…''_

''_Thou must choose wisely. Do not let others choose.'' _He can be one of the few to change his own destiny.

''_I…''_

''_**Feel…**''_

''… _choose…''_

''_**Thy power…**''_

''… _to…''_

''_**That is hidden within thy soul…**''_

''… _live!''_

''_**And call forth the change of thy destiny!**''_ Yosuke stopped walking. The evil voice inside his head disappeared… he felt safe and calm, the thing that was inside of him was no longer there, he made it vanish.

A light shined above him, a blue warm light that was getting brighter. When Yosuke looked up, he saw a card descending in front of him without any drawing in it, just a mask in the back that half of it was black and the other half was white. It was spinning slowly reaching Yosuke every second it passed.

The fear subsided, the thing he felt… was nothing but courage. A word was the only thing that came to his head, moving his mouth carefully trying to recall the word.

''PER…'' The card started to shine brighter than before.

''…SO…'' Spinning faster and faster while the same symbol of the mask appearing below him. He made a fist below the card.

''…NA!'' He punched the card from below and the card shattered with multiple shards scattering through the air like glass.

The shards gathered in the air forming a figure. It looked male, a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with a yellow belt, red gloves, red boots, and yellow glasses with blue lenses. Its head was made of steel with of what it looked like a fan covering its surroundings spinning making its red hair go upwards because of the wind. It had something surrounding its body; it looked like a saw blade, with only the blade spinning slowly.

''Thou art I… And I am thou… From the sea of thy soul I cometh… I am Susano-o, the storm of summer.'' The creature introduced itself in a monotonous voice, making the wind blow strongly. Yosuke was smiling unnaturally, almost like a madman, but not quite. He felt warmth in his chest; it was the power of the creature called Susano-o that made him feel like that. The creature was floating above Yosuke waiting for his command.

''You know exactly what to do. Please, get this thing out of my body!'' His voice sounded enraged, yet confident. He asked Susano-o to get that voice out of his body so it could stop controlling him.

Susano-o nodded and his hand got blurrier, transparent –resembling a ghost's hand– and put his hand on Yosuke's chest; and with a light, it started to get inside of him causing him a little pain.

''Agh! No, don't stop, keep doing it. Get that thing out of me!'' Susano-o backed off a little when he heard Yosuke's cry of pain, but the latter told him not to stop since that voice was surely was going to cause him more pain.

The voice within his head was starting to groan in anger yelling constantly at him and to Susano-o.

''*Snarl* Do not interfere Susano-o, this does not concerns you!'' Susano-o reacted at the voice of who yelled at him, which made him grunt slightly and looking more closely on how to extract the thing inside of Yosuke.

''The eight sacrifices must be made. If not, this world shall perish in the fires of the corrupted child!'' The voice sounded angry and determined. It was fighting against Susano-o to not to get out of Yosuke.

''Dammit! Get out of me, you bastard!'' Yosuke yelled with anger feeling more pain of the extraction.

Susano-o found the voice that was inside of Yosuke. He grunted and grabbed it, throwing it out of Yosuke making outlines of light shining brightly in his chest, while illuminating. He almost threw the voice with anger, making it crash against the wall. The ''voice'' just let out a cry of pain.

When Susano-o watched the figure of the ''voice'', he made a fist with his left hand, Yosuke was recovering from the pain of the extraction. The figure had only a blue robe… nothing else, just a blue robe… and dark nothingness inside.

''Why don't you realize, that if we do not make the sacrifices, mankind's world will collide?'' The figure said with an insane tone of voice.

''…''

''Giving me the silent treatment? You, most of all, know that I am right. We decided that humans are nothing when it came to do the sacrifices so the corrupted child would be calmed.'' His voice sounded male. That tone was changing from sad to insane with every word changed.

''…''

''That is a strange appearance you have. It seems that you are not a demon now, but the psyche of that child, in other words, a Persona. This world –or rather, this reality—was created by the decisions of that who surpassed the golden king, who stolen the fortune of every human.'' The figure kept changing tone. Sadness, nostalgia and anger…

''However, everything is the same… I still must seek to do the sacrifices. Nothing changed in the path of the human who became a demon, neither in the path of the first human who chose to follow balance, instead of the paths that his two partners followed. Not to mention the needless sin the next one to him committed.'' Greed, jealousy and solitude…

''…'' It wasn't known if Susano-o was capable of speaking, or just that he didn't wanted to direct a word to the figure. Yosuke was recovering from the extraction, slowly, regaining his breath.

''You, the one who rules Yomi, agreed to the sacrifices. Then why do you rebel against your own word! ?'' Anger, confusion and madness…

''…''

''Nothing to say it seems…''

''I had no other choice…'' He responded…

''Unlike you, and her, I appreciate mankind, like my honorable father…'' But it wasn't Susano-o who spoke… but Yosuke. Susano-o was controlling Yosuke's spirit slightly so the latter could say what he wanted. His voice sounded monotonous, and mixed with a lower tone of voice.

''… They are only tools used for the only purpose to make the eight sacrifices. That's why he creates 1500 humans a day… just to do the sacrifices.''

''I am sure that you understand that that is not true. He made that promise because he wants to see mankind find their own happiness and not to lose hope for all the killings that my mother keeps doing.''

''Happiness… that is nonsense…''

''You saw when those two humans merged each other into the perfect being, to defeat the cause of the disease that destroyed their world.''

''They may have defeated the cause, but they died when they tried.''

''But they reincarnated into new children in a new world free of that disease, living their days with full life within them.'' Susano-o sounded proud at that statement, yet truthful to himself. He continued on.

''We have witnessed different realities with different danger and different causes, yet all of them, ended with the same conclusion as all of them had: hope for the future of mankind.'' The wall at his left started to crack with a blue light emitting in it. The figure didn't react, he looked like he saw this coming.

''I can handle this Susano-o…'' Yosuke regained control over himself. Susano-o nodded in response and went behind Yosuke in a battle stance.

''People aren't tools just to take lives and sacrifice them into your world destroyer ritual. They're humans…'' He took a quick glance over to Chie and Yukiko and showed a little more anger, making the wall at his left, keep cracking.

''I give a rats ass about this corrupted child of yours. If killing innocent people are the way to do something about it, then let it do what it wants, you'll won't lay a finger on them.'' Courage, will and protective…

*CRACK*

The wall at his left broke only to show a door with a sign on it saying ''Labyrinth to Yomi''.

''Interesting…'' The figure said, intrigued.

''_The path leading to Yomi…'' _Susano-o said inside Yosuke's head.

''It has changed. Now… the one that will go through that door will be chosen by the corrupted child, leading to their sacrifice, therefore… their death.'' The figure said in an evil tone, willingly to do everything he could for that to happen.

''What! ?'' He was angry at the behavior of the figure, acting coldly at living things saying that they are only useful when they are dead.

''You, child who has been granted with the power of the child blessed by Izanagi.'' He pointed at Yosuke with those blue dead looking fingers.

''You have the choice to save the ones that will be chosen to walk this deadly labyrinth. They are only able to be here once they are asleep, so the only thing you can do is to let the sounds come to your ears.''

''The sounds…?''

''Hear the world around you and you shall find the answer to move on and perhaps, change their destiny.'' He finished speaking and stopped pointing at Yosuke. His body started to fade in a blue mist from the bottom to the head.

''Ah! Wait, you're not going anywhere! GARU!'' He held his hand firmly in front of him; Susano-o followed the command and his saw blade that has the form of a ring around his body started to spin rapidly making the wind gather in it forming a soft green color. Susano-o made his saw blade fly above him making the cutting wind go towards the figure, which was almost gone.

*BAM* *CRACK*

The attack passed through him and smashed the wall, leaving a huge mark in it, cracks and some parts of the wall in the floor.

''Ahahahahahahaha! You cannot kill me with such a weak spell as Garu. You cannot even kill the ones of my kind… I recommend you to find a way to save those lives, human.'' He vanished, only leaving the rest of the mist hanging in the air until it dissipated completely.

''Dammit! *Sigh* What should I do about them…?''

''_It's better to wait and save them… just as he suggested.'' _He kept talking to Yosuke through his mind, which it was the way he could communicate with him.

''But, Satonaka, Amagi and the others are there. I can't leave them like that!'' His voice sounded panicked and desperate.

''_Don't bother. Even if you try to calling for them, they won't hear you, and you won't be able to slide the door open. The only thing you can do is to wait until something happens, but don't react late to later events, be alert and act at the moment.''_ Susano-o was filling the role of the ''voice of reason'' just calm Yosuke and make him concentrate on the matter and think rationally about it.

''Yeah… you're right. Who was that guy anyway…?''

''…''

''What's the matter Susano-o? You know him…?''

''_My apologies… I believe I should've told you this already…'' _He sounded disappointed, Yosuke wasn't sure if he was disappointed at himself or what.

''What do you mean…?''

''_The individual we encountered…'' _He wasn't sure if to continue or stop there… but he decided to continue, he felt that Yosuke should know about that guy.

_''… He is my sibling, Tsukuyomi…''_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 5... now that I look at it (glancing) it seems kinda short... oh well. <strong>By the way, if you think that I improved because I took time to think of the story, write it in the reviews. Tell me if it's better that I take some time to write, or it's better to keep them coming more fast.<strong>**

****I had to make a little research to learn about the things I writed... it bored me :P, but I found what I needed and writed it. Storm of summer is supposidly the title of Susano-o, so yeah... I leave it at that. I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter.****

****And just to let you know... yeah... Kou is still at the school on the floor with that goofy look on his face... I guess they will find him in the morning... I just hope it doesn't needs to be Sunday tomorrow there... :P****

****PS: Corpse Party is a rally creepy PSP game ;_;... but it has a cool story :P  
><strong>**

****Leave a review :D  
><strong>**


	6. Undying Determination

**A/N: Why the long break? Well... apart for being lazy... I tried to read ''My Immortal, the worst fan fiction ever'' and well... because of that, I lost my hopes for humanity for some reason.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Leave a review ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Forgotten Fool.<em>

_Forgotten memories, forgotten bonds._

_Memories that will never be revealed._

_Memories that will never be heard._

_Depression._

_Truth._

_Disappereance of many centuries.  
><em>

_The bonds he wants to protect._

_His undying determination will prevail._

_Forgotten memories, forgotten hero._

_____Memories forgotten_…_ but memories never erased.____  
><em>

* * *

><p>''We meet again, Mr. Hanamura…'' Said Igor, followed by a chuckle. Yosuke only spoke with him once, but his tone of voice was really annoying for him, which according to him, he was acting like a smartass.<p>

''What do you want now…?'' His voice almost dead because of what happened to him last time. His was scared knowing that he could be possessed so easily at anytime, but he felt calm at the same time knowing that Susano-o was there to help him.

''You don't seem too well… did something happen?'' Igor asked unconcerned. Of course that something happened, now he knew how Saki Konishi died, how all of his classmates could die at any moment if he wasn't careful, burnt to the bones, the pain of your skin getting black from the burns, your bones getting practically into coal, your ashes scattered in that place below that pillar… and when your parents find your body all black in your bed, no ash marks in the ground and your bed sheets clean as if it they were recently washed. Tears and sobs filling the room where you once spent your time either with a friend or a lover; a room with beautiful memories, yet sad ones.

Yosuke couldn't stop thinking those depressive thoughts. It wasn't his fault, a huge task was being held on his shoulders: saving all the people that he cared about… wait…

''_All… the people… I care about…?''_ He only spent a couple of days in Inaba, and he calls all of his classmates ''People he cares about''… He remembered when he was in the car on his way to Inaba, all he thought was that he didn't care anything from here, just to finish school and who knows what will happen next. But, why does he care about them now? It doesn't make any sense.

''_I… trust you… huh…?'' _He recalled her words, she said that she trusted him because of the way he treated Yukiko, unlike all of the other guys at school which treated her as a prize. Maybe her words made him think that way… he understood now.

''_Maybe… I care for them because… because there may be people in this world that are like her. All the things I met in this world were cold hearts, no friends to share your problems, not when you even want to cry… when that happens, they just walk away.'' _He stared at the palms of his hands, his eyes showing a sight of understanding.

''_I always thought that all people were the same… she… no, not just her, also Amagi, Ichijou, Nagase and all of my other classmates welcomed me with open arms and they even tried to talk to me after class, but the only thing I did was shrug them off with just saying that I had to do things. Now I realize… that I was acting in the same manner as those cold hearts. This is the end of it; I will not be that cold heart as before, now… I'll start everything again. They're my friends… and I'll do everything to stop Tsukuyomi…'' _He showed a kind smile while closing his hands firmly and with courage. Igor and Elizabeth smiled slightly at him proudly, both of them closing their eyes like if they were nostalgic.

''…It seems that you may reach the end of your journey sooner than our last guest. Keep those thoughts deep within your soul, and move forward without faltering. Those thoughts were the source of power of our last guest, truly unique. The emotion called 'love' was the one that made him stand still, but his love wasn't for someone in particular, but for the entire world. At the end of his journey, according to him, the world was worth living, there are people that have dreams for the future and live that life to the fullest. Those words are still in the hearts of the people he cherished. Even though his actions will be remembered by a few, his feelings are the heart of the entire world.''

''That guy must've been something very special for you to speak of him like that…''

''He indeed was.''

''Is that so… well, I guess I'm next to impress you then.'' He made a huge grin.

''*chuckle* …My best wishes on your success, Mr. Hanamura…''

''You betcha… So… uhm…'' He crossed his arms and legs and started to look around with a smile.

''Is something the matter?'' Igor asked.

''Yeah… how do I get out of here…?''

''Oh… Do not worry about that, I can let you out, since I summoned you here in your sleep, which reminds me… do you remember when I asked you about if dreams are real or just your consciousness?''

''Yeah… you stopped in the middle of the explanation because you forgot to introduce Elizabeth, which by the way I didn't introduce myself properly to her. Nice to meet you too Liz.'' He waved his hand at her; she just nodded with a slight chuckle.

''Mr. Hanamura, have you ever had dreams with people that you don't recognize?'' He asked interrupting Yosuke.

''Well… yeah, every now and then actually… wait… why are you asking me this? Last time you asked if any of my dreams seem familiar to me.''

''Yes, and you confirmed that fact, but there are also dreams that are unknown to some… locations, people, events, and sometimes… yourself.''

''Myself…?''

''Normally, the human mind is separated from each individual… but there are times that that barrier breaks and two dreams clash with each other, changing it in a manner the owner of the respective dream doesn't recognize. For example… what you experienced now was the same thing, with the exception that it wasn't just two or three dreams… but it was the dream of your entire school, the students to be exact.''

Dreams are images that are in the user's mind, giving it form in their consciousness, mostly showing their wishes for the future, their desires, fears, love and happiness. But there are times that those dreams don't make sense to the user; the people, the location and the events are something that they never saw in their entire life, and there are some cases that those dreams become reality in the future, but not because of mystical powers, but by the consciousness of the user, making him do things to reach that goal without the user noticing it. Some cases though, the user may have a dream of a person they never met before, but in their daily life, they may encounter them. The statement of Igor is that dreams of people clashes with each other mixing them and giving the two or three persons, dreams of the other individual. There was one case in history that the dreams of an entire town clashed with each person making the same effect as in the two and three clash casualty… but…

''That's exactly what I don't understand. Why only the students?''

''I'm afraid that I do not know that. Tsukuyomi is the only one that knows.''

''What about Susano-o? He already knew about all this.''

''_I don't know either… Tsukuyomi was the one selected to do this task. I, of course, was left out, the same goes for my sister.''_

''Damn…''

''_My apologies…''_

''Don't… it's not your fault. Anyway, I need to know who is going to walk the plank now.''

''Indeed, you'll have to pay attention to your surroundings just as Tsukuyomi advised.''

''And by that he means I have to pay attention to the students?''

''Yes, it will be difficult since that is going to be one person to walk past the door to Yomi, yet, it will be not…''

''… Since it's not going to be all of them at the same time… I know. I can handle with one, don't worry.''

''A very brave young man I must say…''

''Thank you… But, joking aside, there is something that bothers me.''

''What might that be…?'' Susano-o being his Persona, he knew the story of the latter, how he was born, his role, etc.

''Why is Tsukuyomi the one that is doing that task if it is related to Yomi? I thought Susano-o was the one that ruled Yomi.'' One of those things that appeared in his head was that Susano-o was named ruler of Yomi. It was confusing, giving that task to someone that wasn't him.

''This may turn as a cliché… but I'm embarrassed to say that I do not know.''

The residents of the Velvet Room don't have the ultimate wisdom; they only have the needed one. You can ask the owner of the Velvet Room the wisdom you seek, but this may turn to a yes or a no, because that wisdom may ruin the path of current guest of the Velvet Room and they would not reach their maturity, and that could cause a great catastrophe. In this case however, Igor could know the answer to Yosuke's question, yet, maybe he decided to keep it to himself because of the already given explanation… or maybe, he is telling the truth and doesn't know.

''I see… Susano-o doesn't know anything either it seems. Ah, whatever, I'll find out by myself.''

''_My most sincere apologies…''_

''I told you that it's not your fault.''

''Mr. Hanamura… I must say that this isn't the first time that this has happened.''

''It's obvious. Tsukuyomi said it was a sacrifice, so it must be done in a specific number of years.''

''… Yes… but…''

…But… the people of the town disappeared, nowhere to be found. Homes, stores, parks, police department, all of them… were empty, not a soul to be found… but the people of the neighbor town did found something in the house of those people, a message that said…

''…The corrupted child must be in slumber…''

Yosuke's face was pale, his eyes widened, his body trembling in horror. The people of an entire town disappeared with no trace left behind… with a message left in their houses that said ''The corrupted child must be in slumber.''. Yosuke knew what that meant, yet he didn't want to accept it, he was scared to do so. He leaned forward resting his head in the palm of his hand.

''Y-you mean that… that this so called corrupted child wasn't satisfied and took the lives of an entire town…?'' He was hoping to be wrong, but it was obvious.

''That is correct. I must note that this incident happened several centuries ago… so the probabilities of this happening again are very slim, but still possible.'' He must not lie to him; he needs to know the risks of his journey.

''But… Saki Konishi was found in her room, she didn't disappear like nothing.'' That part bothered him the most. How is possible that this time was different?

''That is also correct… but the task of the sacrifices was given to Tsukuyomi… unlike Saki Konishi, the past sacrifices just disappeared, meaning that…''

''…It means that the corrupted child is acting on his own now… am I correct?''

''Yes…'' Igor tried to hide his face, he felt ashamed. Yosuke was still shaken because of what Igor told him.

Yosuke leaned backwards again looking at the ceiling, shaking his head and palming his cheeks with his palms, he got up from the chair.

''*Sigh* Getting all depressed won't help anyone. Get me out of here, I need to go to school at any moment… I need to know who the next victim is.''

''As you wish. Before you go, remember the voice you heard after you parted with one of your acquaintances?''

Yosuke nodded.

''I am sure that you felt a surge of power inside of your body. That power is called 'Social Links'. As you spend time with others, your Social Links will gradually develop. You must find those bonds and make your Persona stronger. But you must plan on how you are going to spend time with your bonds.''

Yosuke didn't quite get it entirely, but he nodded again, he knew that he will understand it better when it happened again.

''Very well then… I wish for your success Mr. Hanamura… From now on, you will visit this place at your own accord. Until then… farewell…'' His sight was getting white, the last thing he saw was Elizabeth smiling at him until all he could see was white and then into darkness…

* * *

><p>He was back on his bed… his so comfortable bed. His head resting on the pillow was very relaxing; the soft blankets covering him made him feel safe; the sunlight entering through the window reaching his eyes, almost like telling him to wake up. The birds singing outside were a really relaxing melody in a morning, the same goes to the gunfire…<p>

''_Gunfire…?'' _He opened his eyes annoyed at hearing the sound of gunfire from his TV… there was one person who could break into his room and do whatever they wanted in the morning.

''Satonaka…'' No one else… His tone of voice annoyed as always.

''Oh… you finally woke up Yosuke. You don't mind that I'm playing some of you video games right?''

''_I do mind… I hope she didn't delete my save file…''_

''_Is that save file that important?'' _Spoke Susano-o in his mind.

''_Yes. It would be like… finding Tsukuyomi, interrogate him and then find out that it wasn't him the one of the sacrifices but someone else, and because of that, we would start all over again from zero.''_

''_I… see…'' _What an exaggerated example he was giving.

''*Sigh* So, you decided to leave Amagi walk alone to school or what?''

''No… I-I'm here too…'' What…?

''_What…?''_

''_What…?''_

''WHAT! ?''

''Uhm… Hi!'' Yukiko was trying to avoid his anger with a cheerful greeting.

''WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE! ?''

''Well… believe it or not, I actually thought of what you just said… and it would be kinda mean to leave her walk to school alone, soooo, we decided to wait for you in your room.''

''And by 'we' you mean 'you', am I right?''

''Of course not!'' Said Chie offended.

''Amagi…'' He glared at Yukiko with threatening eyes.

''It was like that.''

''Yukiko!''

''And why is she using my headphones! ?''

''Oh… uhm… Chie said that you have good music in here, so uhm, I wanted to hear them, and she was right, you really have a good taste, hehe…''

''…Amagi… you can stay, Satonaka, get out…'' With that answer, Chie had a surprised face, while Yukiko, for some reason, was smiling.

''No!'' Chie yelled.

''It's my room, and I have to dress and I can't let two girls watch, right?''

''Bah, don't worry about that, we still have a lot of time.''

''What…? How much time…?''

''Four hours.''

''Four hours! ?''

''Yukiko wakes up pretty early because of the Inn, and we didn't have anything to do, so… here we are.'' He couldn't do anything more. He decided to give up, he knew that arguing with her, would be pointless.

''*Sigh*… Fine… in which part are you now?'' He got up from bed and walked to where Chie was and sat at her right.

''Not very far from where I started… though, some guy named Takeshi, left the party because I was weak or something like that.''

''Already…?''

''You already knew?''

''I knew that part was going to happen anyway, so, who cares… you didn't save, right?'' He asked her while glaring her.

''Of course not, I play video games too… no frequently, but I do. Every player wants to finish their own video games, right?'' She smiled at him.

''Of course…'' He stood up and walked over to Yukiko.

''Is something the matter…?'' She asked him, looking a bit troubled.

''I don't bite, stop looking like a scared puppy…''

''Oh… I'm sorry… I'm not used to talk with a boy of my age.''

''Huh… well, get used to, because it looks like you're going to break into my room everyday with her.''

''*Giggle* I'm sorry, she's like that with everyone…'' Yosuke stared at her with annoyance.

''N-not the break into someone's room one, but been too friendly.''

''…I see… *Sigh* What are you hearing, Amagi?''

''What…? Oh, I was hearing a song called 'Signs of Love', I really like it.''

''…''

''…''

''Say it…''

''Uhm… you really have an interesting taste in music… with a song like this, it shows that you have a variety of music preferences.'' She made thumbs up.

''I thought you were gonna say ''I didn't know guys would like girly songs…'' it happened sometimes.''

''Well… that's horrible, a person must do the things they like, no matter what other people think.''

''That's what I keep telling to myself… but it never worked. Actually… I always used my headphones just to keep my distance from everyone else… you know, because of that line.''

''That's kind of cold… w-well, d-don't let it get to you, you're a nice guy.''

''Of course you are, from the second I saw you, I knew I could trust you!''

''_You cried in front of me…''_ After they told him all of that, both of them smiled at him. That smiled that showed their trust to him; they showed that they could have someone to rely on. Seeing them smile, it made him felt something in his chest, not love, but fulfillment in his heart. He felt that this town was a new place to call home.

''_Yeah… this is the kind of people I want to protect. I want to protect them from the danger that appeared here. I won't let Tsukuyomi take their lives, I'll protect them and everyone at school, not matter what happens, I will, and for that, I'll need you Susano-o.''_

''_I will help, it is my responsibility to finish what Tsukuyomi started.''_

Inside of his head, he and Susano-o made a hand shake, making the promise to help each other.

''Okay! Time to dress and go to school!'' He yelled while he stood up from the ground.

''What! But we still have three hours and a half!'' Chie, of course, refused with the idea.

''We need to go… obviously, Nagase forgot about Ichijo in the hallway of the school.''

''You think so?''

''The guy seemed pretty oblivious actually… so, if Ichijo is there, we need to get him to the infirmary and make up an excuse about why he's like that.''

''I am worried about him actually.'' Yukiko took Yosuke's headphones off and started to think on what the latter said.

''Okay! Now, get out of my room and let me change.''

''Okay, okay, don't push! Let's go Yukiko.''

''Y-yeah!'' Both of them got pushed out from Yosuke's room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile – Nagase Residence<p>

*SLAM* The door opened with a huge fury and someone started to run like a bullet screaming.

''KOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ! ! ! ! ! !'' Daisuke yelled while running.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile – Yasogami High school, Hallway, in front of the faculty office.<p>

*CRACK*

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**As I was saying... My Immorta was HORRIBLE, that girl sucks at writing a fan fiction, but because of the commentary of the one that posted it here 8another user of course) it made me laugh, so I resisted. I hope I can make this chapters sooner and not short, because I notice how short this is.**

**The emotional parts aren't well expressioned it seems... I don't really notice it when I write it... *sigh* maybe I should concentrate more, be calm and not nervous, which is the same as being calm.**

**And for you... if I want to kill someone, that would be that moron who married to his Nintendo DS... it's true, google it. I seriously lost hope for humanity -_-**

**XD  
><strong>

**Joking aside, please, leave a review on how should I improve, I know that I have to.**

**Chapter 7, coming soon.  
><strong>


	7. The Sun

**A/N: Another long break... it's hard to make a story -_-. You know, I read that there's going to be**** a manga of Persona 4 with Yosuke as protagonist... it's about when he first arrived to Inaba... what a coincidence XD.**

**... I'm really sleepy =_=...  
><strong>

**Enjoy the chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Forgotten Fool.<em>

_Forgotten memories, forgotten bonds._

_Memories that will never be revealed._

_Memories that will never be heard._

_The Sun._

_Her fire not being able to burn._

_Her happiness being intimidated._

_The Fool and The Sun._

_The next one._

__Forgotten memories, forgotten hero_._

_____Memories forgotten_…_ but memories never erased._____

* * *

><p>Chie convinced Yosuke not to go to school in his bike because she said that he couldn't leave two ladies alone.<p>

''_Bullshit, she easily followed me and catch me when I tried to escape from her yesterday.''_

Even though he was complaining in his mind, he was still aware of the people around him. He heard the conversation of every student that was near him, their actions and state. Chie and Yukiko were okay; they didn't seem to be ill, tired or talking any weird conversation, so he ignored them and kept paying attention to the other students. This was hard, trying to find the next person to enter the door to Yomi. He decided to ignore them since it was no use on concentrating outside of school, it would be easier to find out on where all the students are going to be: school of course.

The walk to school was peaceful thankfully. All the stores open to the public, even the liquor store where Saki Konishi once lived.

''…_Sorry I couldn't do something earlier, Konishi-senpai.'' _He felt kind of guilty that he couldn't save her earlier. He couldn't stop thinking about the pain her family has now.

''_You now that it's not your fault. She died before you could get your powers.'' _Susano-o was trying to get Yosuke's mind out of guilt. He couldn't have saved her back then, he never met her, neither that she was going to enter the door.

''_I know that. I just feel bad knowing that she didn't lived long. I think… I can't get it out of my mind, I'm sorry Susano-o.''_

''… _I understand… just concentrate when you arrive at your school.''_

''_Yeah…''_

The bookstore had a poster of a pink alligator on the windows saying that it will be available next month; a tofu shop, a grocery store, and the place where he and Chie went to eat that stone like steak.

''RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!''

''I'M DOING IT!''

Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko turned around only to see two students of a middle school getting chased by… a white haired student with the same uniform, that was really big for a middle school student.

''Get back here you punks! Who do you think you're calling weird!''

''We didn't mean it, we're sorry!''

''You'll have to say that to my fists!'' With that they were out of sight while they ran yelling at each other and screaming.

''Are they going to be okay?'' Yukiko asked while looking worried for those two students who were running away from the big one.

''I doubt it. He seemed serious about beating them up.'' Unlike Yukiko, Chie wasn't too worried about them.

''He doesn't look like the type of guy to go around and beat up random people. It looks like he had a reason to do so. I hope it doesn't happen to me though.'' Yosuke said with an uncaring expression.

The other two nodded in agreement.

''So, anyway, hey Yosuke…''

''What…''

''Why aren't you hearing music now…?''

''No reason.'' 'Just to be aware' was the real answer he wanted to give. He wants to be aware of all the people that is around him, but since he decided to ignore them and keep thinking on what Igor said, he totally forgot his way of getting calm, which is hearing music, he put his headphones to his ears and the song that started playing was ''Burn My Dread''. The word that he really didn't wanted to hear was ''burn'', he changed it to another one called ''Heartbeat, Heartbreak'', at least it was better than the word ''burn''. Just to be sure, he putted the volume fairly low so he can hear his surroundings.

''_Hey, Susano-o…?''_

''_Yes…?''_

''_You know who is this corrupted child, don't you?''_

''… _Yes.''_

''_Would you mind telling me, who or what it is?''_

''…_I'm not allowed to.''_

''_Why not…?'' _Yosuke sounded irritated. The reason of this happening is thanks to this so called corrupted child. He only felt hatred towards Tsukuyomi and the corrupted child, an innocent person died for a stupid sacrifice.

''_My siblings and I, swore in a pact to not talk about this matter. Tsukuyomi is the only one that takes care of the sacrifices, me and my sister, we only have to wait for this sacrifices to happen.''_ When a god is obliged to keep an important matter as a secret, they make a pact of blood, there are no exceptions to any god; all of them are obliged to make that pact. If the pact is successful, that god must keep that secret forever and not speak it to no one, not even to a greater god. No pact has been broken as of yet, so no one knows what happens if a god breaks a pact.

''_We gods, cannot break a pact. If I wasn't tied to this pact, I wouldn't retaliate to tell who the corrupted child is.''_

''…_I get it. Anyway, my task is to only prevent the students to go through that door, but…'' _He knew what he had to do, but… he felt unsure, he promised to save all of his friends… but the thing that made him unsure and scared wasn't something like ''what if I can't'' or ''I'm scared to do so'' or ''what if I die'', that didn't matter… there was something stronger than that.

''…what then…?'' Is this ever going to end? Will he need to protect the students of that school forever? Preventing the death of students of the school wasn't enough, all of this problem needed to end. This can't go on forever… there's need to be something so it can be stopped.

'''what then…' what, Yosuke…?'' Chie asked while she and Yukiko looked at Yosuke.

''What?'' He snapped into reality leaving his conversation with Susano-o.

''You said 'what then', so I'm asking why did you say that.''

''Oh… well… just thinking about the ending of a video game I played. The sequel hasn't come out yet, so I'm asking myself what is going to happen next… only that, don't worry about it.'' That was the best excuse he could come up with, it may be lame, but it's normal for a teenager to think about that once or twice.

''Oh, okay.''

''_You'll find something out, I know you will.'' _Said Susano-o disappointed of himself. He wants to tell Yosuke everything, even a way of stopping this calamity, but that pact was the only door that he couldn't open.

* * *

><p>Girls gossiping or talking about guys; guys talking about movies, video games or girls and the teachers in the faculty office discussing about their lives or about the next class, everything normal, nothing out of the ordinary yet.<p>

''_Now that you are here, you must pay attention at everything. The symptoms could be many things; you only must notice the things that are out of the ordinary in their behavior, conversations, etc.''_

''_Got it. You try to help me out too Susano-o, try to look around as well. While I'm in class, I must pay attention to the teacher too, try to look and hear everything you can at that time. I'll start to look around during breaks and after school.''_

''_Understood.''_

''_Now that classes haven't started yet, I'll take a walk around school to see if anything's strange in someone. I know this is much to ask, considering that you have to pay attention too during class, but, help me out a little in my free time as well.''_

''_Don't worry, my duty as a Persona, is to help in any way possible to the one that carries me.''_

''_Okay, thanks. I'll start now with the first floor.'' _Before he started walking, someone stopped him from doing so.

''Wait, where are you going…?'' Chie asked looking at Yosuke with suspicion.

''I'm going to take a walk before class starts…''

''Oh, okay. Want a little company?''

''No need to, it will be just a quick walk. I promise I'll be back before Ms. Sofue gets in the classroom.'' He started walking before hearing any confirmation from Chie.

''O-Okay… and he's gone *sigh*''

''What's the matter, Chie?'' Yukiko asked looking concerned.

''Well… I just hate how distant he is to us. At least he should greet us with a good mood like 'Hey what's up Satonaka, Amagi!' or something like that.'' Trying to imitate a cheerful Yosuke, Chie dropped her arms with a disappointed look on her face.

''He barely calls us by our last names… actually… he barely speaks… so I don't think he'll even say hi.''

''Maybe you're right, but oh well, maybe he'll change someday.''

''I really hope so.'' With that, they entered in the classroom.

* * *

><p>Yosuke was walking to every place with possible access to him in the school. He looked at every person walking in his direction and on what they were talking about; he was concentrating in hearing any weird conversation, like a strange dream or something similar.<p>

''A-Achoo!''

''_I heard many times that when you sneeze, it means that someone is talking about you.''_

''_That's just a dumb rumor Susano-o.''_

''Uh… Bless you.'' A girl said to Yosuke when he sneezed.

''Ugh… thank you… huh?'' He looked from left to right but he couldn't find where the voice came from.

''Um… d-down here…''

''What…? … Oh…'' When he heard that, he looked down in front of him only to look a girl that by her appearance seemed to be in elementary school. The girl had short hair that reached her cheeks and two red circles in the latter; she was wearing a pink dress with a red sweater jacket.

''Are you okay?''

''Yes, it's just a sneeze, no need to worry, bye.'' Before he could go and keep searching, the girl stopped him to do so.

''Uh, wait!''

''…What?''

''Could you tell me where the faculty office is? I think I'm lost.''

''… You… realize you're on the second floor right?''

''Yes.''

''In the practice building…''

''P-practice building…?'' She seemed confused a little looking around her realizing that she was trying to find the faculty office in a different building.

''I'm gonna take that as a no… why do you need to know? Wanna find your big sister?''

''What…? No, I don't have a sister, I-I just need to talk to one of the teachers.''

''Why does a ten year old girl wants to talk to one of the teachers?'' When he finished saying that, the girl frowned at him, she was obviously angry.

''_Oh crap. What did I do…?''_

''I-I'm not ten! I'm in my last year in middle school!'' She yelled at him with teary eyes while blushing. Yosuke put up his arms in defense trying to avoid something like being hit.

''F-fine, you don't need to yell at me, I'm sorry!''

''Huh…? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to yell at you, I'm really sorry.''

''_What's her deal?''_

''Really I'm sorry, um… so… can you tell me where is the faculty office, please? Two students told me that the faculty office is in this building on the second floor.''

''*Sigh* They fooled you…''

''W-what…?''

''They fooled you. The faculty office is in that other building –the classroom building– on the first floor, from the main entrance of the classroom building, go right and one of the signs above the doors will say 'faculty office'.'' The girl was paying attention at what Yosuke was saying while nodding at every direction he pointed.

''Okay, thank you very much. Um, my name is Ayane Matsunaga, nice to meet you.'' The girl introduced herself to him bowing.

''…Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet you too…'' He introduced himself as well, almost not caring about it.

''I'm want to start my first year of High school in this school next year, that's why I want to talk to one of the teachers.''

''Oh, cool, then go to the faculty office now, good luck with that, I hope you can get into this school. I'll see you next year then.'' He gave her a smile.

''Hey, do you like this school?'' She asked him. He didn't know why she asked that question to him.

''What do you mean by that…?'' He felt strange hearing that question. He promised to save all the students when they go through that door, but he never stopped a second to think or even see if this school was nice, not even if the people there were good people.

''Well… I know I said that I want to go to this school, but I just want to be reassured if the people here are nice.''

''I-I'm not sure myself, I just transferred here three days ago.''

''Oh, then sorry for asking you that… A-Anyway, I'll be going now, thanks for the help Yosuke-san.'' When she started walking away, Yosuke said one last thing to her.

''Don't worry about wondering if there are nice people in this school…'' She turned her head and looked at him with wonder.

''… The two persons I met here in my first day… are very nice, so don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a good friend sooner or later, just try hard.'' With those last words, he started walking again to search if any student acted strange. Ayane on the other hand, smiled while Yosuke walked away, she fully turned around and once again, she bowed full of enthusiasm.

''Thank you, Yosuke-san, I'll try my best!'' When she finished thanking him, she looked at him walking away with a little admiration in her eyes and started running towards the faculty office.

''_That was almost out of character.''_

''_I know, but I don't want her to go to this school scared because of the people here. I think it's a good thing for her to be wishing for a good year in this school.''_

''_You still haven't answered her question…'' _That was true, he only answered a 'don't know' and only an indirect answer, but yet, not a decisive one. His promise to keep everyone safe was a true promise, but it was meaningless if he didn't felt anything special for the others… he just saw the other students as just random people, not exactly classmates, just random people that he will probably never met. He even started to wonder if this promise to keep everyone safe was something to do for the others, or just for his sake.

That story that Igor told him about the habitants of a town that suddenly disappeared was still drilling in his brain, a story that he will remember. That story was intimidating for him, it made him feel unsure. ''How can a teenager like me prevent this, if they can even disappear an entire town?'' that was what he thought constantly.

''…_Bullshit…'' _Denying it was maybe the best way of not giving up.

* * *

><p>Classes started and Yosuke didn't find anything unusual in any student that he encountered. There were people that were having a weird conversation, but it didn't fit any of the criteria that Igor and Susano-o said. Supposedly, the person that must walk through the Door of Yomi must be speaking of a strange dream or feeling sick, but he didn't found anything of the matter.<p>

''Mr. Hanamura…''

''_There must be someone that is having a strange dream every night…'' _That was true, if someone was next, then there is supposed to be at least one person that is having a bad experience with that school.

''Mr. Hanamura.''

''_I know that a quick walk is not enough to see all the students… maybe when lunchtime comes I'll be able to see more students…'' _Lunchtime is a great time to check the whole school, five minutes you have for sure. The only disadvantage is that he would need to go alone, Chie and Yukiko wouldn't help that much since they will surely eat their lunch in one place and he would not be able to move through the school.

''Mr. Hanamura, would you please listen!'' Ms. Sofue yelled at him while pointing him with that rod she's always carrying.

''What…'' He didn't care much if the teacher was angry; he was more concentrated on what he has to do.

''Did you listened what I just explained?''

''… Not really…''

''_I don't think you should treat your teacher like that…''_

''_I'm not treating her like anything… I'm just answering.''_

''You begin in this school and you are already spacing out… You were just looking at the front doing nothing, it was very obvious that you were spacing out, Mr. Hanamura.''

''Well… I wasn't paying attention because I was looking at that rod…''

''Huh…? This… rod…?''

''Yeah, I swear I saw it somewhere before, but I can't remember where. I have to say, it's very beautiful. I remember that it has a name… but… agh, no clue… to bad, it would be nice to remember it…'' He said with a small grin.

''Oh, then I'll explain it to you. This rod was used by families of a high class in Egypt, and its name was…!'' Ms. Sofue got excited by the explanation that she kept talking and talking that in the end, she forgot about Yosuke and kept explaining the origins of that rod.

''… _I can't believe she bought it…''_

''_Won't she notice later that you tricked her?''_

''_Nah… she's way to excited about that thing that she completely forgot about me. Anyway, let's think a little more about our main subject.''_

''_Understood.''_

Chie was trying not laugh at her teacher, she couldn't believe that Ms. Sofue would fall for a cheap trick like that. When she calmed down a bit, she whispered to Yosuke.

''Oh man, that was a good one Yosuke… hmm?'' When she looked at him, he didn't heard what she said; he was just looking in front of him obliviously, his face without an expression and moving his mouth slightly like meditating on something. She thought it was kind of strange, but not too much considering how reserved he was… but in that muttering, she was able to hear something from him.

''Who's next…?''

* * *

><p>Classes ended and Yosuke still didn't found anything, not even at lunchtime. Every student was acting normally, their conversations wasn't anything about the Door of Yomi or anything of the matter. He was walking down the hall to the entrance of the school; he tried to sneak out of the classroom successfully so Chie wouldn't annoy him. While he walked to the entrance, he saw someone that looked familiar to him.<p>

''…Matsunaga…?'' It was the girl he met this morning in the practice building.

''Huh… Oh, hello Yosuke-san.'' She smiled at him when she saw him.

''You look happy… did something happen?''

''I think I am happy, Yosuke-san. A teacher took me to the principal… after I convinced him that I was fourteen years old… a-and after I talked with him, he said that he could reserve a spot for me next year.'' Her cheeks got redder when she mentioned that she could be at Yasogami text year. She actually looked pretty happy.

''That's pretty good news, I'm happy for you.'' He smiled slightly at her.

''It was thanks to you, Yosuke-san.''

''Me…? I didn't do anything.''

''Oh, please don't say that. Thanks to those words you said to me, I had the courage to actually go the faculty office without worrying about if there are good people in this school.''

''Oh… that… well, it wasn't much really, it's just the way I feel… that's all.''

''Either way, thank you for those words.''

''… Yeah… you're welcome. Anyway, I have to go home, see you soon.''

''Um, wait!''

''What…''

''If you don't mind, can I walk home with you?'' Even if she gathered the courage before all that, she still was shy at asking him that sort of question to him. She was just a very shy person.

''_I guess I don't have a choice… I don't really want to disappoint her…''_

''So… can I…?'' She kind of looked sad, she was expecting a no from him, but he didn't want to make her sadder than she was before.

''…Sure… why not…'' She looked happy when he said yes… in a manner. He started to walk through the door, Ayane following him at his side.

''…Who's that…?'' Asked Chie, she seemed pretty confused.

''Maybe that's his sister.'' That was a simple explanation Yukiko could give, kind of cliché but it's true sometimes.

''No, when I met him the day before he got here, there wasn't anyone like that around him, and by his attitude, he seems like an only child.''

''Then maybe… a friend…?'' Ha!

''Yukiko…''

''Oh right… he's not the friendly type… Then I don't know.''

''*Sigh* Forget it… let's go home.'' Her tone of voice was kind of sad, even though of what Yosuke whispered wasn't that important to her, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She was just thinking about the girl Yosuke was talking to, it made her felt strange.

* * *

><p>Both of them were walking by the riverside, with the sun setting at the other side of the mountain. Ayane was speaking of some things while Yosuke just heard what she got to say, which it wasn't much. They finally reached a cross street so they had to part ways.<p>

''My house is over there, so I have to say bye now…'' He just wanted to go to bed and visit that place just in case someone appeared there in front of the door.

''Okay. Thanks again for everything Yosuke-san.''

''It's nothing, really. Have a good day Matsunaga…''

''You too Yosuke-san… *Sigh* I just hope I don't have that dream again…'' What? Did he hear that right? A dream, a strange dream, it couldn't be… he has to make sure.

''…What kind of dream…?''

''Huh…? Uh… well, I don't know how to explain… it's just a dream where I'm at Yasogami.''

''Yasogami…?'' He's wishing with all of his strength to be wrong.

''Yeah… I'm in front of a big blue door, though, I didn't find it when I visited there today…'' She looked tired. Yosuke wondered if it was because of remembering that place; he felt tired too every time he remembered that place.

''A-and what happens next?'' He was starting to feel sick all of the sudden; this conversation was going really bad.

''I hear a voice telling me to enter the door… and if I do, I'll meet my destiny…'' She was saying everything to him like in a confessional; she didn't notice all the nonsense she was saying.

''_No, dammit… why her! ? She's not from Yasogami!''_

''_Are you sure…?''_

''_What do you mean?''_

''_She was wishing to go to Yasogami next year, and they accepted her, that makes her technically a Yasogami student.''_

''_What! That applies too! That's bullshit!''_ That would make things harder. There are a lot of students that are going to apply to Yasogami next year, he can't guess who's going to be next… but he can't give up on that, he knows it. He promised to keep every person safe.

''Oh my… what am I talking about…? I'm sorry for that Yosuke-san, um, I guess I'll see you soon.'' She left with a forced smile on her face. She felt uneasy about that dream, it scared her just thinking about it, and it exhausted her.

''Yeah… see you soon…'' His fists were trembling with anger. He just met someone, why does she need to go through that door? She's a good person, she doesn't need to die. All he could do is cursing that corrupted child; he must do something fast about it, he doesn't want anything to happen to Ayane. He ran to his house thinking about sleeping, that was his ticket to that strange place that looked like his school.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

''I can't believe you forgot about me!'' Kou yelled at Daisuke.

''I'm sorry, I really do sorry! I had things to do that day, very important things, I couldn't help it!'' He started to beg for his forgiveness.

''Like what…?''

''… Playing soccer with the rest of the team…''

''What! ? You ignored me over a stupid soccer game! ? That does it, we're through!''

''What…?''

''We're through; I don't want to see you anymore! It's very clear that soccer is more important than me… goodbye.'' He ran as fast as he can, disappointed at his friend.

''Wait! Kou! That game meant nothing to me! No!'' He fell on his knees, blaming himself over and over again.

On the other side of the road, Chie and Yukiko were watching them with confusion. Chie most of all, was looking at them like ridiculous people, while Yukiko was looking at them like if it was a sad movie.

''…What's with those two…?'' Chie asked really confused.

''It looks like they got into a fight… I thought they were best friends…''

''Ugh… the world is getting weirder and weirder every second it passes… *Sigh* let's just go Yukiko, they'll get over it.''

''Um… Okay…'' He looked back at Daisuke who was still on his knees until he got up with a surprised look on his face.

''Dammit, I forgot about the grocery shopping again!'' I wonder if he forgot about everything that happened… Ah well.

* * *

><p><strong>That last bit wasn't Yaoi, it's like an old married couple discussing about something, they often do that on comedy, so yeah... thought it'll be funny... but now that I see it... I'm not laughing -_-.<strong>

**Anyway, that manga I was talking about. As I said, the manga is about Yosuke arriving Inaba sixth months prior to Yu's arrival, which makes Yosuke the protagonist of course. The manga is called ''Persona 4: The Magician'', there was a character in the cover that wasn't in the actual game, so yeah, I hope someone can scanlate it :P.**

**About the fanfic... it's pretty hard to think about a story like this... it's pretty complex for me to think it through, so sorry for the long delays. I promise I'll try to bring the chapters faster.**

**Please leave a review.  
><strong>


	8. Their Meeting

**A/N: Hello once again people! Did you miss me? :D. Sorry for the long delay, this story is draining my imagination and I don't really know how to continue it, but that doesn't mean I will stop of course.**

**This chapter may be dumb and stupid since I didn't put to much into it... or at least that's what I think, your opinion is what counts here. The next chapter will probably take in the main game of Persona 4... so forget that thing I mentioned in the 1st chapter about not having too much spoilers :P.  
><strong>

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and write a review on where should I improve.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Forgotten Fool.<em>

_Forgotten memories, forgotten bonds._

_Memories that will never be revealed._

_Memories that will never be heard._

_The Chariot and The Priestess encounter.  
><em>

_Their memories of childhood.  
><em>

_Friendship that will never be broken.  
><em>

_Forgotten memories, forgotten hero._

______Memories forgotten_…_ but memories never erased._____  
><em>

* * *

><p>''Dammit!'' His anger couldn't be ceased. He was starting to get nervous, tense, scared and powerless. He didn't know why such an innocent looking and kindhearted person like Ayane could be the next victim of this corrupted child.<p>

''_I beg you to calm down. Anger won't help her. You need to calm down!''_ Susano-o was trying his best to make Yosuke think straight like always and rescue Ayane from that cruel fate that could await her.

''But I can't sleep! How, tell me how I am supposed to enter to that stupid place, if I can't sleep!?'' He was right. It was already 2:37 AM, slept was his only ticket to that place. If he can't sleep, he can't go there.

''_That's why I am telling you to please calm down. Getting agitated will not make you sleep, Hanamura.''_

''I know that! I just… don't know why it needs to be her…''

''_If you had the chance to meet Saki Konishi, you would be asking yourself the same question.''_

''… Maybe… But you know that I never get to know her, I don't know if she was a good person or just very… arrogant.''

''_You can't stop thinking about her…''_

''If… I could've received this power sooner… she could still be alive.'' Even if it wasn't his fault, he felt incredibly guilty about Saki Konishi. He could have saved her before if he had that power… but he didn't get it until later, just after she died. He asked himself over and over again 'why so late…?'. His biggest desire was compensate her in any way, maybe avenging her death or by visiting her grave or… anything… even wishing to go back and met her and save her, or just making her feel that her life was worth it or anything just to compensate his uselessness.

''_You don't know that. You barely handled Tsukuyomi the first time you summoned me. It's very obvious that you were going to fight him if you wanted to save that girl.''_

''… It doesn't matter…'' He just wanted to avoid the topic. His main target was to save Ayane, not feeling sad.

''_You seem calmer… can you sleep now…?''_

''No… I still can't. Do you know any spell that makes you sleep?''

''_I'm not that kind of Persona…''_

''Thought so…''

''_Check your cell phone.''_

''Why…?''

''_Just do it…''_

''*Sigh*…'' He went to get his cell phone just as Susano-o told him to do so. When he opened it… he just wanted to facepalm himself really hard to the point of passing out.

''… Why…?'' There was a text message left by Chie in his cell phone.

''_Chek yr contacts! (^_^)b''_

''She's such a nuisance…'' He did what the text message said. He started pressing the buttons and the beeping tones following each press, until he finally reached the contacts.

''…''

*Facepalm* Done.

The cell phone read.

1. Chie Satonaka

2. Yukiko Amagi

''… How the hell did she manage to put her cell number and Amagi's into my cell phone!?'' He noticed how tricky it was; she added numbers in front so it could be at the top of the list.

''_She started to touch it when you were looking away in class…''_

''That sneaky little pest… Why did you show me this? This will keep me up all week.''

''_Try calling one of them.''_

''Hell no!''

''_Talking with someone else will keep you entertained and you will get calmer, or in your case, bored, and with that you will sleep.''_

''I rather be the next victim.''

''_And that will happen if you don't do anything about Matsunaga.''_

''…'' If he doesn't sleep, Ayane could die in the same way as Saki Konishi. He doesn't want Ayane to die; he looked how cheerful she is and how happy she was when the school told her that she will assist as a sophomore next year. 'She has a future to live' he thought clenching his fists.

''…Fine…'' He pressed the second contact: Yukiko.

''If I call Satonaka she will keep me up and I wouldn't be able to go where Matsunaga is…''

''_It's understandable…'' _Yosuke already knew that if he called Chie, she would only speak and speak with no stop and it will keep Yosuke with no sleep, and, of course, wasn't his goal today. On the other hand, Yukiko acted in the exact opposite as Chie: she was mostly quiet and isn't loud when speaking at all. Yosuke thought that her voice being a little soothing and calm would make him sleep easily, while Chie's would also be quiet since her parents would be sleeping, he wasn't sure how she would react if he called her, probably annoying.

2:46 AM pointed her red clock in her night table. Her school uniform and kimono already in place fixed in her closet, school bag prepared and with everything needed for the next day that awaited her.

She was sleeping peacefully on her bed facing her body to the left. Some people at the Inn were sleeping while some of them were still fooling around drinking sake like no tomorrow. She has school the next day, so the people working at the Inn and her parents most of all, don't mind her going to bed early while there is still some work to do.

Her cell phone started ringing with a song called… ''Satomi pharmacy jingle''…

''…Hmm… hehe… funny song memmmh… hahaha!'' The jingle played for seven seconds until she woke up.

''…Huh…? My phone…?'' She checked her clock and saw that it said 2:47 AM. ''Who's calling at this hour…?'' Before she opened her cell phone, she chuckled a little bit of the song saying that it was worth buying that ringtone.

When she opened her phone the one that called read as ''unknown'', so she was a little hesitant to pick up the call.

''H-hello…?''

''Hey…'' Yosuke sounded tired, but not because of slept, but because that he was annoyed that Chie touched his cell phone.

''Yosuke-kun…? How did you get my cell number?'' She never exchanged numbers with Yosuke so she was a little confused.

''Think a little and guess…'' It was easy to figure out how he got it; she just needed to think of the obvious answer.

''…Chie…?''

''You think…?'' She noticed how annoyed he was; not only because of Chie, but also that she noticed how tired he was.

''I didn't give her permission to do that…''

''And I didn't give her permission to touch my cell phone either.''

''W-what? I-I'm sorry that this happened, I'll talk to her tomorrow, I promise!''

''Yeah, yeah, whatever… I just want to ask you a favor.''

''A favor…? If you're asking for a date, then the answer is no!''

''…Amagi…''

''Y-yes?''

''First: I wasn't going to ask you that. Second: Don't jump to conclusions. And third: The favor was something completely unrelated to what you said.''

''I-I'm sorry. I said that because the boys at school only ask me to hang out with them, so I thought that you were asking the same.''

''Forget about it. The favor I wanted was if… um…''

''If… what? You can tell me.''

''Well… can I chat with you a bit…? I'm having trouble sleeping.''

''Uh… don't you have a sleeping pill or something?''

''I hate pills.''

''Oh, okay then… What do you want to talk about?''

''Whatever thing is okay…''

''Hmm… what it could be…'' She couldn't think of any topic since she was never the person to start a chat. She was usually the girl that heard the conversation, of course, sometimes it wasn't like that.

''…Tell me. How did you two met?

''Who…?''

''…'' Then she realized that Yosuke meant her and Chie.

''O-oh… Why do you ask?''

''Curiosity… and because I want to know how could a girl like her and a girl like you ended up being best friends.''

''A… girl like me and a girl like her…?''

''A cheerful and annoying girl and a calm and incredibly shy girl…'' Yukiko never thought of hearing Yosuke say that Chie was annoying, she saw they got along pretty well… or at least that's what she sees…

She decided to ignore the comment from Yosuke of both of them and tried to recall her first meeting with Chie.

''What about a bedtime story, Yosuke-kun?'' She said to him sounding kind of happy.

''… Do I look like a seven year old?''

''There was a little girl at the side of a river with a puppy in her arms crying with silent sobs. While she was crying, she petted the puppy constantly and in exchange, the puppy licked her cheek like telling her not to cry.'' The way she told the story made Yosuke confused and calm. He never heard her speak in that nostalgic and happy tone voice, so instead of complaining about the 'bedtime' story, he kept silent and heard the story.

''After some minutes passed, she stopped crying but kept petting the puppy with her small hands. That girl ran away from her home because her parents said that she couldn't keep that puppy with them, of course she didn't accept that and ran as fast as she could into wherever her feet led her to. She was thinking of why her parents said no, but she couldn't come up with an answer.

At that time, another girl was walking by and saw the girl with the dog very sad. She walked near her and asked her why she was like that.'' Yosuke imagined the scene; it was kind of vivid since he was almost dead tired of no sleep.

''What's the matter? You look like you're about to cry.'' The brown haired girl said.

''I already did…''

''Then, you look like you just cried! Did I get it right this time?''

''…'' The black haired girl ignored her.

''Could you at least tell what happened? Your silence almost makes feel alone.''

''… Mommy and Daddy told me that I couldn't keep this puppy with me.''

''Oh, I see…'' She couldn't think of something to say to make the black haired girl calm or happy, so as last resource, she put her hands in her cheeks and pushed a little making her cheeks be puffed an her lips out.

''…''

''…''

''… snrk… hahahahahaha!'' The black haired girl couldn't resist that funny face the other girl made and started laughing hysterically.

The black haired girl told the other girl the whole story about why she ran away from home.

''I have an idea!'' The black haired girl looked at her confused.

''I'll keep the dog!'' The black haired girl held the dog like keeping him away from the brown haired girl.

''D-don't get the wrong idea. I'm just telling you that I can take care of the dog for you.''

''…Really…?''

''Yeah! You can visit him every time you want.''

''Tomorrow…?''

She nodded with a smile.

''And the day after…?''

''Yeah! And every day to come.''

The black haired girl smiled like all the problems of her life have just been solved. The two girls and the puppy played for a short while until it became dark enough to go home.

The black haired girl hesitated a bit about giving the puppy to the other girl, but she trusted her and gave her the puppy.

''Thank you.''

''No problem. Besides, this thing is too cute to leave it alone, right?''

''Yeah.''

''We still haven't told our names.''

''You're right.''

''Me first; my name is…''

''Satonaka Chie and the other girl is Amagi Yukiko…''

''Haha, that didn't fooled you?'' Yukiko didn't put any effort in hiding it either, so it was like saying it straight out to Yosuke.

''Of course not…''

''Boring enough to let you sleep, though?''

''More or less… oh, uh…'' He didn't want to say that, it sounded like an insult so he couldn't come up with an excuse to fix it.

''Don't worry. You only wanted to talk so you could sleep, it's okay. At least you didn't handle it alone… like you always do.''

''… Too obvious…?''

''I can clearly see that you are bored or angry every time Chie goes near you, and I don't mean about the questionable things she does. It's obvious that when she calls you, you don't run away from her but from social life.'' She could really tell that much about him? They only talked like two or three times as Yosuke recalls. Did she figured that out by looking at him or hearing him talk? He's sure that there are other people like that at school, so how come that she knows how he acts…?

''Do you even know why…?''

''It's because you left your friends in the city and you miss them. You barely know people from here.''

''Wrong.''

''What?''

''You speak like if you knew. I'm sure that you never left this town so don't speak like you know all of it. Besides, you gave me the most common reasons of why I should feel like this. I did have friends in the city, but you can't really call them friends… they just kept wasting time on stupid things. My reasons for feeling like crap changed…'' His reason was because of all that corrupted child crap he must go through. Saving all of those lives and being afraid of not making it.

''Hmm… Want to talk about it?''

''…What…?''

''If you have troubles just talk to me.''

''… Why are you like this even though a talked you like a total jerk?''

''Oh, it's not a big deal. There are a lot of customers here at the Inn, they tend to snap just like you and tell things not very pleasant to others. I can notice that you are exhausted and angry about your problems, so I want to help you. You're my… f-friend, you know.''

''… Thanks but… maybe some other time.''

''Are you sure…?''

''Yeah… well, let's just say that I have terrible nightmares.''

''Okay. Let's talk about it at any time you want.''

''Sure… um… thank you, Amagi.''

''Why? There's no need to thank me.''

''No, I mean it, thanks. You're a… good f… fri…''

''Yes…?'' She was waiting him to say it.

''Ah, screw it, I can't do it! Good night!'' He hung up.

She smiled a little bit at his effort of saying 'friend', so that was enough for her. She put her cell phone back at her night table and went back to sleep.

''Good night for you too, Yosuke-kun.''

The sound of glass shattering reached his ears just like with Chie.

''… _Thou art I… and I am thou… Thou hast established a genuine bond… It brings thee closer to thy oblivion… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Priestess Arcana…''_

''That thing again, huh… Whatever…''

''_Do you feel like sleeping now, Hanamura?''_

''Yeah… I'm kind of nervous though.''

''_Go. Try to keep yourself calm and analyze everything when you enter there. Understand?''_

''Got it…''

He felt his eyelids closing. His exhaustion let him heard the clock ticking stronger than usual. His heart beating at the rhythm of the clock while going slower until his eyes closed and the slow beating stopped… He finally fell asleep.

He was in a hallway almost colored blue like Tsukuyomi. He was sitting on the floor with his back on the wall.

He opened his eyes with a gasp like he needed air. He recognized everything in the hallway; it was that same place he visited last time.

''Second floor… I need to go to the first one. Pay attention to our surroundings, Susano-o.''

''_Understood.''_

He walked to the first floor being alert of whatever thing may appear. When he reached the first floor, no one was on the hallway. He was expecting to see Ayane there since she was going to be next apparently.

''She is no longer here.'' Someone told him from behind. When he turned around he saw Tsukuyomi there. He wasn't too surprised since it was obvious that he would be there.

''What do you mean?''

''What I mean is that she already trespassed the door. That door in front of that classroom leads to where she will be sacrificed. The Labyrinth of Yomi shall be the place where she will be offered as one of the sacrifices.''

''No… dammit… DAMMIT! I'm late!'' He fell to his knees punching the ground in anger. He already failed and couldn't save Ayane anymore.

''_No, you're not.''_

''What…?''

''She must find her way in the labyrinth. Sadly, you still have some time to save her. Of course, that is if you find her.'' Tsukuyomi said in a mocking manner.

Yosuke ignored him and ran to the door, if he still has some time he needs to hurry. He opened it and entered. A red light engulfed him as he entered.

''Good luck, human… you will need it.''

When he entered he was in another room with eight doors, each door with different names on them. One of them was chained up so it was easy to know that Ayane didn't go that way.

''Left arm, right arm, left leg, right leg, head, torso, heart and soul…'' Yosuke read the names of the doors in front of him. The one chained up was 'Right arm'.

He needed to find the door where Ayane went through. He had one simple idea that might help him. He put his head in each door trying to hear if there were any footsteps. He heard his footsteps before in that place and heard it with an echo and stronger than usual, so that might help him.

''…'' He heard carefully on each door trying to find the one he must enter. He held his breath so he can hear well.

''…?'' He heard something faint on the door of the 'Right leg'… they were footsteps, it might be her. He quickly opened the door and went in with the door closing behind him.

… He entered to the Labyrinth of Yomi…

* * *

><p><strong>So... how was it? Good, bad, terrible? I hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**About Yosuke's manga, it's being published in the Persona magazine every month, and it seems no one has tried to scanlate it yet... so don't get your hopes up.  
><strong>

**Anyway, like I said, next chapter may be in the main story of P4... not Golden, that isn't canon anyway. I dunno how it will be, I have to think about it, I just hope it turns out right. Also, by the way, remember the death of Saki Konishi in one of these chapters? Well, the cause of death wasn't a random choice I made, it's part of the story and the antagonist in it.  
><strong>

**Hope you liked it and please write a review :).  
><strong>


End file.
